Expect the Unexpected
by TheMortition
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shot requests. They're mainly about love between horror movie killers and OCs. Some are just rated T but some will be M. I am going to stop making one-shots now to concentrate on future stories. Enjoy what is in here...
1. The Jackal

_This is a love between a girl and the Jackal and I hadn't seen Th13teen Ghosts for a long time when I made this. There's a part in here that is completely off from the movie and I'm too lazy to change it. Just thought I'd warn you there. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Not All Ghost Stories Are Scary**

I sat in the car and stared out the window in complete boredom. My name is Lydia Miller, I am 19-years-old, have black hair, blue/grey eyes, pale skin, and 5'5". I live with my mom and step-dad, unfortunately. It's not that they don't understand me or like my way of life or anything. When I was only 15, my step-dad raped me. When I told my mom she didn't believe me and started calling me a liar for it. We lost our bond shortly after that. I never will forgive her for not believing me or that asshole for raping me. I hate them both but I have nowhere else to go. Ever since he raped me, I lost my friends and became very distant. He had told me that if I ever told anyone about what he did, he'd kill me where I stood. I had nothing to live for but also had nothing to die for.

Right now, we're moving into this house that they seem so excited about. I could care less for what the house is like or what it's about. As long as I'm with them, I'm in Hell. We pull up to the house and I can see that it's made of a bunch of windows, it seems. Now that's not going to work out so greatly with me.

We get our stuff unpacked and I noticed many times that there was a basement. After everything was done, I grabbed one of my favorite paranormal books (Yes, I love things like that. It's quite an interesting subject that I find amazing) and a flashlight and head down to the basement. I find a place on a wall, lean up against it, and began reading. I know a lot about this kind of stuff it's not even funny! Okay, maybe a little but still I know a bunch about ghosts, spirits, and all the other things involving the unexplained.

I get really into the book when my eyes decided to wander for a second. I wanted to see what was around the room even if it's all glass. But what my flashlight landed on was something I never thought I could ever see. These people all bloody or decayed looking or just completely unnatural were stuck in these small rooms around me. I looked behind me and saw this guy with a cage over his head staring down at me.

"Oh my God," I whispered as I saw them all stare at me.

"She can see us?" a scarred naked girl asks.

"It appears so," says a man with a hammer.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"GET US OUT!" they scream while banging, scratching, or hitting the wall with whatever weapons they had. I looked around the room and tried finding a switch or a knob or something. There was nothing and I felt both hopeless and scared. Until I heard my mom coming down.

"Lydia, what the Hell is all this noise you're making?" Faintly I could hear her say "You lying bitch." I didn't want her to see them all here but then again, why not have her freak out a bit? The lights were turned on and all the people stared at my mom approaching.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there and stare at me? What's the noise about?"

"Can't you see them?"

"Who?"

"The people in the glass."

"It's no use," the caged man said, "She can't see us. She never will."

"What are you talking about?" I heard my mother ask, " Have you gone insane?" She came closer to me and I felt the glass against my back as she came closer. She slapped me and I fell to the ground, hearing her nails scratch against the wall behind me. Just when I thought she was going to go for number two, the wall behind me slid open and the caged man got out and clawed my mom to death. Literally! She was nothing but a scratched bloody heap when I saw her.

The caged man looked at me and smiled while I stared back in both astonishment and fear.

"What are you?"

"If you can't already see, we're ghosts."

"You mean, you're all dead?"

"That's correct. But what's surprising is that you can see us without any help."

"Does this mean I'm psychic?"

"It's possible." That's pretty nice right now, actually. But it just occured to me that he could kill me too right now if he wanted.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No. I just need you to get everyone else out. You can try to see what's in that room over there." He pointed at another glass room. I went inside and found a bunch of knobs that looked like they could be pushed down. I pulled one down and a door opened for the cut up naked girl. I pulled another and a burnt woman with an IV exited. I pulled them down one by one, until all the ghosts were released. Many of them ran off into the night except for the caged man.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"Not without giving you something in return."

"What is it?" He touches the part of my face where it got hit and rubbed it softly. He then leaned down and gave me a kiss. In a flash, I saw him when he was alive. It was both sad and cruel: The death that usually causes a human to become a ghost. His name was Ryan Kuhn but he's now known as the Jackal.

I suddenly wondered if he could see everything that happened to me and if so, what could he do? He broke the kiss and I saw a very angry expression on his face.

Before any of us could speak, my step-dad came down with an officer. Apperantly, while I was down here, he saw what happened to Mom and called the police. They took both of us down to the station and questioned us about the death. My step-dad blames me for the bad relationship between us but it was much more than that.

I wasn't about to let them know about the ghosts that use to be in our basement.

"What do you have to say about this, Miss Miller?"

"I admit I did it but only for one reason."

"And that was?"

"Because...Because..." _I can do this now._ "Because that man sitting beside me raped me at 15 and my mother thought I was lying this whole time."

"Is this true?"

"You can either believe me now or find another body in your morgue."

"You bitch!" I heard my step-dad say next to me. I didn't bother looking at him. I can already tell he's mad but what can he do? We're in a police station.

"I told you I'd kill you for speaking a word of that. You will pay!" I was wrong about that. As I looked over at him, he pulled the trigger to his gun and all I saw was blood and darkness loom over me...

...As I awoke, the Jackal was the first thing I saw.

"What happened?"

"You're step-dad killed you in front of the police. Take a look." He showed me a piece of glass and I could see this huge bullet hole in my head. I couldn't believe it. I was dead and now I had nothing to even look forward to in this cruel afterlife. Well, except the Jackal.

"You kept me here when I was going to Heaven, didn't you?" He laughed at this.

"Oh, would I do a horrible thing like that?" We both laughed and I held onto him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed me again and this time, it was better than when I was alive. When he broke it he smiled sadistically at me.

"Hey, if you want to, we can get your step-dad before his exicution arrives."

"That sounds like a very pleasent idea, Ryan." He took my hand and we went over to his cell, where I gladly took the pride in crushing his head into the wall. After that, my afterlife was great. I was dead but at least I was with Ryan for eternity.


	2. The Creeper's Son

_Okay, if you don't know this IS based off my Creeper story, _What Do You Want From Me?. _You do NOT need to worry about being confused because it explains a lot from that story in this one-shot. I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

**The Creeper's Son Hungers For My Love**

Hello, you don't know me but I don't know you either. My name is Xack (It sounds like Zack), I am 17 but act like a kid at heart. I have messy shoulder length black hair with bright orange streaks, my right eye is brown while the left one is crystal blue, today I'm wearing a white shirt with black short-sleeves and black cargo pants, and wear blackish-blue tennis-shoes with white rubber on the toes (Good for running by the way).

I may act like a child but I do have a good head on my shoulders, I love a good joke, and I have a caring heart for anything out of the ordinary. If you want proof, I keep a dead skunk around as my pet and my company when I'm alone. His name's Stripes.

Well, I am made fun of (besides that) because my dad died when I was 6 and three years later, my mom died of a very mysterious car accident. You can pretty much say that I do live alone but I work at the diner to pay rent. So I may be made fun of and appear to be a scapegoat, but I don't let that keep me down.

What's fun is to dance to these really old songs on my old CD player even if it annoys people. I also like to listen to the scary stories of the Creeper when the town loons come by. I've sort of thought that the Creeper was made up until they started backing up evidence of his existance. Today, as I over heard a conversation of him, my interest peaked when they went onto something I never heard before.

"The Creeper has a son now because of that witch. She and her family came upon our already corrupted town and within three days, I heard, she was impregnated with the child of the Creeper. And every 23 years, she came back here to be with that cursed pairing. And do you know what she named that wicked child?" There was a long pause as everyone, even I, strained to hear what the baby of the Creeper was called. I was even trying to figure out what the name was but I couldn't figure it out.

"She named him the Raven. Like that poem from Edgar Allan Poe she named him after a cursed bird. He even has the wings of a raven. Haven't you noticed a shortage in crows lately? He keeps them with him and stores them for when he needs them. Beware both the Creeper and the Raven."

"If that's true," I walk over to them, "Then have you been near them? Huh, little rat? Have you been going to their hideout to see what they do, raven chow?" I start licking my lips after say this. He looks at me in almost fear and tries to get a hold of himself.

"I've been to their place once and never will I go again. If you go, you may never come back." _Never? That almost sounds inviting. _I was getting a little excited and decided to give him one last push.

"Why don't you take me so that I can see for myself?"

"Are you insane? If you go there, you'll sign your own death warrent."

"And what if you're just trying to keep me and everyone from knowing that it's just some lie?"

"If you want to get yourself killed then go to the old factory out of town. That's where I saw them. Be my guest, kid." I felt a bit adventurous about this piece of news and started planning on my trip for tonight. Well, there was no school tomorrow so what harm was there?

"Xack! Get that filthy thing out of my kitchen!" I heard the cook yell from his little window. I ran into the kitchen and saw him holding Stripes by the tail.

"Hey, you know he doesn't like it when you hold him that way."

"Xack, how many times must we tell you that this thing is not allowed in the the diner?"

"Do you expect me to leave him in my house? What if a rat or bugs come to eat off his decaying flesh?"

"Xack, when will you see that this thing is dead? Just bury it or something. Dead animals are not pets."

"Oh, so dead animals aren't pets yet everyone keeps them around their houses as prizes." You have to admit that it's true. But the real reason I keep Stripes around is probably because he's all I have as a friend. I grab him, end my shift at the diner, and head home. I leave Stripes in my bed and grab my flashlight before heading out.

"I'll be right back, Stripes. This'll only take several hours. Keep those bad little decomposers away from you while I'm gone, okay?" I go out the door and ride my bike all the way to that old factory out of town like the loon said. It took awhile but I finally found it and left my bike outside.

With the flashlight as my eyes, I looked around the run down place. Just when I thought there was nothing here, I heard something running come my way. The next thing I saw were these strange creatures, one was taller than the other with white hair while the smaller one had really dark hair. They smelled me and I remembered what the town crazies had said once: They smell our fear and the fear tells them what they want.

I was definately scared out of my mind and I didn't want to know what they wanted from me. Just when the white haired creature was about to bite me, the dark haired one stopped him. He started to smell me again but then licked my face slowly before stopping. He looked into my weird colored eyes and forced my head toward the wall. I didn't remember much but the impact of my head hitting the wall...

...I woke up to the sound of voices over me. I opened my eyes and saw them again.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered.

"Raven! You're back!" I looked around and there were other creatures but they seemed to be the dark haired creature's friends.

"Hey, is that your mate? I never thought you'd be tied down, Raven."

"What a human way to put it. Are you spending too much time possessing and less time here?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Hey, boys! Calm down!" A female's voice came next to the white haired creature. She looked human and had the same dark hair as the smaller creature. Which only meant.

"You're the Creeper and you're the Raven!" I was excited more than scared now. It was actually weird really.

"Hey why am I here? This is Hell, right?"

"Well," said the woman, "I am the Raven's mother and I believe he has found himself a mate."

"No way. _You're_ the Creepess?" That's what they called the girl who gave birth to the Raven. This was amazing to me. I looked at the Raven and he didn't look half bad when I saw him at a first glance. He looked like the Creeper but that wasn't too bad.

"So, you like me?" I asked the Raven.

"Yeah." He took my hand and we kissed. It was great. I heard giggling behind me and looked to see the Creeper and his wife laughing.

"Raven," she asked, "Weren't you the one who wondered if a demon could ever love?"

"Mom!" Everyone laughs including me. I lived happily with the Raven for eternity just like that girl and the Creeper had done.


	3. Jacob Goodnight

_This is about a girl who volunteers to clean up the Blackwell Hotel. She thinks a homeless person snuck into the hotel and goes to investigate. What stragness awaits her?_

* * *

**Is It A Sin To Love You?**

Sweeping up a bunch of dust on the 4th floor hallway, I think back to yesterday. My name is Angel White. I know the name sounds cliche but I can't help that my last name's legally White and why my parents gave me the name Angel. When I was born, the doctors noticed a birthmark that kind of looked like an angel on my neck and you can see where this led to. I'm 22, have jaw length brown hair, black eyes, pale skin, 5'3", and a bit chubby. I even, I guess you could say, act like an angel. Not that I'm a complete saint like an angel but I'm sweet, caring, and like to help others.

That's pretty much what brings to the Blackwell Hotel...or at least what's left of it. I live near it and walk by it every day. And when the new owner, Mrs. Goodnight, asked me if I could help out with cleaning up, I accepted. She seems like a nice lady and I wished she was gifted with better workers than these guys from jail. Although, some of the girls seem nice while several of the guys are just useless for this. Cleaning wasn't much of a problem to me. I like cleaning even if I'm not being paid.

As I finish up the 4th floor, I notice the elevator lights going off. _That's strange. I thought she told us not to use the elevators._ It went to the 5th floor and I grew curious to see which criminal was disobeying the rules here. I walked up the stairs to the 5th floor and only saw the elevator doors close. But, seeing them close, I thought I saw a man in there. And not a familiar man either. It was probably a homeless man fooling around with the elevator system. I walked back down the the lobby to see everyone else eating dinner.

"Well, what do you know? The angel comes down to take a break for once," says the guy with the buss cut. He's had this cocky attitude ever since he arrived here. I really don't like him and it showed.

"Ohhh! The saintly angel's going into demon form! Watch out everybody!"

"Shut the fuck up!" The African American girl that looks like she's definding the brown haired girl speaks up for me. I guess she's okay now. That girl she's sitting next to seems down and I don't really know their stories to understand why. I walk out and find the cop and his assistant drinking next to Mrs. Goodnight.

"Mrs. Goodnight?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Are you sure this hotel's empty?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because there was someone fooling around with the elevator and when I went to investigate, I think I saw a man."

"Oh. I better go check that out."

"No, let me." The cop gets up but Mrs. Goodnight persists. They start to get into a small arguement until we heard a bang in the lobby. We all ran in to see the girl who is all organic yell at the guy with the cocky attitude.

Apparently, he threw a can at a stray dog while she tried to feed it. It started getting heated until the cop shot his gun into the ceiling to silence everyone.

"Do you want to stay here longer?" he yelled. Everyone shakes their heads and goes back to eating their dinner. I agree with the girl that it is cruel to do such things to an animal that's hungry and without a home. This is one of the many horrible things about this world. Well, either way, we were all distracted and no one ended up seeing what was going on up stairs. I decided to investigate tonight while everyone was asleep. Hey, if he's homeless, that means I can try to help him and maybe take him to a shelter. I love the idea of helping others.

That night

I see everyone else has fallen asleep, which called my cue to get the homeless man out. I crept out into the hallway and walked up the stairs to the 5th floor. He wasn't there. I checked the 6th floor and there was still no one there.

I knew I shouldn't go up to the 8th and 9th floor but what if he was up there? I made sure to be both silent and careful when being up there. I saw several dead bodies with their eyes all pulled out. It was a strange series of murders but why were they all in this hotel in particular? It then came to me but I wasn't able to conclude it when I saw Mrs. Goodnight appear.

"You figured it out, Angel?"

"Mrs. Goodnight? How could you?"

"Oh, it wasn't me. Those were all my son's doing. Jacob!" A man suddenly comes out of a doorway and I notice that he looked like the guy I saw in the elevator. _I'm dead! There's no way I can run down all those stairs and alert the cops!_ Jacob comes closer to me but stops and stares at my eyes. He tilts his head and continues to stare.

"Jacob! What are you doing? Kill her!" He looks back and slumps his shoulders like he's scared or sad.

"Oh, not this again." She comes over to me and tries to force her fingers in my eyes. Jacob pushes her aside, grabs me, and runs off to a room on the 8th floor. When he stops, I can see a window with a view that looks awfully familiar.

"Have you been watching me?" I ask in a whisper. He smiles and leans down to my face, our lips getting closer and closer each second. His kiss was rough but it was still enjoyable enough to know it was for love. Then. the door slams open and the cop comes in with his gun pointed at Jacob.

"Angel, get away from the man." I looked from the gun to Jacob but I couldn't find my voice to protest. Instead, Jacob tries to hit the cop even with the gun to him.

"Jacob! Don't!" The gun goes off but it doesn't hit Jacob. I feel a sting in my left side and grow faint at seeing my blood coming out of a wound in my chest. I couldn't comprehand anything that was going on around me and I felt like I was slipping further and further out of consiousness...

...Waking up in a hospital room wasn't at all what I expected. What I also didn't expect was to see Jacob sleeping in a bed next to me. The sound of my heart monitor bleeping high got a nurse's attention.

"What happened?"

"You were shot by accident. Thank goodness a cop was there to help you."

"A cop?"

"Yes. He told us you were attacked while helping your cousin and he accidently shot you." I recalled the events from last night and relaxed. That cop lied to save me. But why did he lie for Jacob? Jacob was a killer provoked by his mother.

She left and I turned my attention to Jacob. He got up and I noticed a great change in him: He was cleaner than last night. It looks like the cop made the doctors give him a bath. He looked down at me and smiled again. His hand landed on mine and he leaned down to my face. His lips brushed against mine and the roughness was replaced by tenderness. When he broke away, I had a small tear in my eye.

"Jacob. I love you."

"I love you too, Angel." We kissed again before my parents came to take us home. That's right. Jacob lived with my parents and I until we found a house of our own.


	4. Malachai

_Okay, this is a pretty short lived love story between Malachai and an OC. Not meant to be like Romeo & Juliet (Though the play is quite fun to read aloud). It's sad but it's also happy. Sorry if you don't like the way it turns out. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Friends Till the End, Right? WRONG!**

"I can't believe you, Lydia. Did you really have to go tell Isaac about this?"

"You kids know the rules."

"But we were just having fun." If you don't understand what's going on here, Job and his little sister, Sarah, have just been caught playing board games and listening to music. Those were against our rules here in Gatlin, Nebraska. There were more rules to be followed than that but I won't bore you with the details.

Well now, I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Lydia Miller. I'm 16 (I've got two years until I have to kill myself for being a legal adult), have long black hair, grey eyes, pale skin, about 5'4", and I'll admit to having a slight split personality.

Seriously, sometimes I'll be very respectful, nice, proper, funny, and _extremely_ shy. Although, other times I can be really mean and rude for no reason at all. Kind of like today when I caught Job and Sarah and reported it to Isaac, our leader. Then again, that's what I told them.

I really told Malachai because I thought it would save all the hassle of first going to Isaac, then running to get Malachai, then going back to the scene. You see, I also have a major crush on Malachai. It's not like those obsessive crushes that are annoying as hell. I don't make it obvious because Malachai and Isaac are my friends and I am loyal to them (No matter what kind of mood I'm in!). Hard to believe even if they killed my parents along with the other adults.

Really, I wasn't that close to my parents. They were always traveling so I'd be home by myself a lot. That doesn't mean I didn't feel sad when hearing they were killed. I got over it and I still do have a crush on Malachai. I'll even say it, he looks pretty cute when he's mad sometimes (I guess there's another reason why I went to him instead of Isaac first).

Job complains to me through the whole walk back to his house. I'm sort of back and forth between him and his sister when it comes to moods. As soon as they got back to their game, I went to my own house for some comfort. Apparently, we have outlanders coming here. It didn't matter. If they killed every adult here they can certainly kill the ones coming from outside our home. Okay, being mean again.

I stroll along the sidewalk of the old town and remember when each store use to be full of life and happy adults and such. All that is gone now. I walk through the front door and can't help but notice that the children have been playing hide and seek in my house again. I wished they wouldn't do such things in my house all the time.

Then, out of nowhere, I see Malachai in the doorway.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Don't appear out of nowhere without speaking! You scared me."

"Well, I'm sorry." He always gets sarcastic with me but that only means he's joking around. When he uses stern words I know he's serious.

"So, how are things going, Malachai?"

"Oh, the usual. Nothing really interesting."

"Same here so don't expect some long tale of what happens in my boring life."

"What crawled up your ass today?" He smiles and I laugh at his question. He does that every time I'm in a bad mood or sound like it.

"So, what do you plan to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nothing as usual."

"Wow. Your life really is boring."

"Wouldn't you know it?" We laugh again and I just realized what he asked.

"Why do you want to know what I'm doing tomorrow?"

"No reason. I just wanted to hang out for a bit." Hmmmm, suspicious? Maybe. I wonder what he plans on doing tomorrow. Well, no matter. It's probably just something fun to do. I'll just have to wait and see.

The next afternoon (I'm lazy, deal with it)

I waited in my living room for Malachai to come and hang out or whatever he was going to do. It did cross my mind several times about if Malachai liked me back or not. Then again, I wonder that sometimes. I don't know if it's even worth it if we're just going to die in the end. One way to look forward to the future, huh?

"Hey, Lydia." Malachai walks right through my door without knocking or asking to come in. Yeah, a little rude but that's him and I'm okay with it. He comes over and sits on the couch with me.

"Hey, Malachai. So, you're just going to hang out with boring old me?"

"You're not boring. You're very unique. No one realizes that, though."

"Oh, so only you can see that I'm unique?"

"I know a lot of things you don't."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"What is it you know that I don't?"

"I can't tell you."

"And why's that?"

"Because you wouldn't like it if I told you."

"And how would you know that exactly?"

"Because I can tell that you don't like guys like me." Did I hear that right?

"What?"

"I guess now's the best time to say that I like you, Lydia."

"You're kidding. I like you too."

"What?"

"Yeah!" It was silent for a moment as we stare at each other for a long time. I wished that it didn't have to be this awkward, though.

"So, we like each other. Now what?" he asks. Let's just say, my split personality went the opposite of what I felt and I was the one to break the weird tension. I kissed Malachai on the lips and saw his shocked expression as it happened. But then he grew clam and he kissed back. I couldn't believe that I would be the one to kiss him first, really.

But, hearing a car come through and a comotion of everyone else outside made us snap back into reality. (Okay, almost everything happens from the movie after the doctor and his girlfriend arrives. Right now, this is the part where Malachai has the girlfriend hostage and is using her as bait. But this time, the doctor actually comes out and stabs Malachai. Now, let's continue)

I see Malachai on the ground and bleeding badly. His blood is everywhere on the ground and I don't know what to do but compress his wound.

"L-Lydia..."

"Malachai, don't talk!"

"I'm going to die...aren't I?"

"Don't say that! I'm going to help you!"

"No. You can't. You know that too." I cry. Even when he's about to die he's being a smartass. But I knew he was right. I couldn't save him.

"Lydia...I have something for you..."

"What?" I feel a sharp pain in my side and look down. His knife was lodged deep into my hip with his hand barely attached. He was killing me so that we could be together. How thoughtful, I guess you could put it.

I fell on his body and listened as his breathing slowly stopped. And I felt my heart's pounding suddenly cease along with the sounds around me. I was going to die either way but at least it was with Malachai. And forever we will live in an eternal Heaven even if he doesn't believe it now.

_Don't worry, this is a happy ending. Just in a sad/strange kind of happy ending. They do end up staying with each other in Heaven forever. If this is too sad, I'm sorry it turned out like this._


	5. The Jackal 2

_This is another Jackal love story, but I think the main character and him can feel the same pain, if you know what I mean. If not, read on and you'll find out. It took me awhile to finish this but at least it's done! So, sit back, relax, and enjoy this strange yet beautiful romance._

* * *

**I'm Not An Animal**

Through a car ride, moaning and groaning are heard from the very back of a van. Some scratching, is made but no damage is made at all. Although, what much could human fingernails do to the back door of a van? And why would there be a human moaning, groaning, and scratching in the back seat of a vehicle? I guess this is where I come in to explain.

My name is Myna. I'm not abused like most stories you hear from other kids. At home the term "treated like a dog" is exactly what goes on at my house. My parents thought I was a mistake so instead of treating me like a daughter, they treated me like a common house pet but worse. I am not a farrel child because I can talk like everyone else and act normally. I just choose to keep my parents fooled into thinking I'm really a dumb animal. Wouldn't they just _love_ to know how smart and artistic I am?

They think I'm dangerous, as well. To keep me from biting everyone, they had a custom fit muzzle placed around my mouth and never bother to take it off. I can't even get it off! The leather straps that hold the metal wiring in place are tightly buckled around my head it's too hard to do. Not much to describe my image. I have long, unkept, black hair, firey red eyes, a loose long sleved shirt that's one size too big for me, and dark grey cargo pants. If you can image, I am dirty and smell like shit due to never being taken good care of.

So, why am I in the back of some van, freaking out everyone in it? I'm with my cousins right now because my parents wanted to go on a cruise by themselves. Such lovely parents I have, right? My cousins are moving into this new house that they've been able to claim but looking at it, I see nothing new about it. It's just another home for me to be treated like shit for entertainment.

"We're here guys. Someone please get Myna in the back." He says it like as if I really am an animal. And don't think I go around crawling on my hands and knees. I actually walk and stand and whatnot. I just stumble at times because I've been cooped up for so long.

I do have a leash, though. Into the house we go and it's so strange to see a bunch of glass everywhere. They tie me to a chair and start disgussing about the house and some electrition who's not supose to be here. But then, for an instant, I saw something truely strange. I see an asylum of sorts and it felt like a long time before reality hit back at me. My leash was untied and I was being led down the basement by a guy who looks rather annoyed.

"This is a better home for you than up stairs," he says to me as he ties my leash to something on the many walls. _Go die you asshole_, I think as he gets a suitecase. But, he somehow made several of the walls move by what appears to be accident and he's a little alarmed.

His glasses fly off and I happen to catch them and put them on in time to see several bloody and strange looking people killing him. I saw that they were invisible to the naked eyes but they still looked like they were going to kill me as well.

"No, please don't," I whispered. Then, the wall that held my leash opened up and I went in the direction of the glass. But then, I was cut loose but my glasses fell off before I could see what helped me. I wanted to run but I was confused about what happened. I stand and try to go up to tell the others what I saw but I was spotted by that electrition guy and he screamed for me to get out.

It happens that we were living in a house filled with ghosts and they can kill us if they wanted to. Our best bet was to leave as soon as possible but I didn't hear them say that I was staying for a few more days due to my parents request. I was day dreaming about what I saw and what cut my leash. But my thoughts went from that to hearing screaming in the asylum that flashed through my mind.

I went through all these different hallways and found a door to a basement. I turned the knob opened it up, and was about to see who was screaming when I snapped back to reality.

They had concluded that I will stay here until my parents came back to pick me up. I could've protested but I somehow knew I wouldn't win. As they left to their old home, I decided to show my graditude by making a mess through the house. They did say to leave it to me until I went back home so why not leave a little present of how I appreciate their decision? I know, it's kind of childish but what do you expect from a kid who's been treated like a complete animal?

But, even though I stayed here, the visions wouldn't stop coming into my head. I wondered if this had anything to do with the ghosts from that night. It was almost my time to go but I decided to explore a little bit. I went down to the basement and saw everything was still the same.

My leash was moving around in the air and I saw those glasses near it. I slowly got them and put them on and what I saw, almost scared me. I could've sworn I was seeing myself in a mirror or something because there was a ghost that looked just like me. Long messy black hair and a cage over the head almost like my muzzle except there was a hole in it.

"What is going on here?" I whispered. The ghost saw me and I could make out that it was a male. He started walking toward me and I backed up into a wall. He got closer and closer and his hand came to my face. I closed my eyes, ready to die like that guy had.

But instead, I felt my muzzle loosen and heard a clank on the floor. I looked down and saw that it was finally off my face. Freedom!

"You shouldn't kept such a lovely face hidden," the ghost said faintly. I blushed.

"I can hear you?"

"When you're dying, you can hear us more and more clearly."

"I'm dying?"

"From starvation. Yes. It won't be long now."

"Can I ask you something, Mr..."

"The Jackal."

"The Jackal. Is it all right if I we kissed before I died?"

"I don't see why not." He took me into his arms and kissed me on the lips. It was nice even if I'm locking lips with a ghost. I feel like being released and see my body lying on the floor beneathe me. I'm now finally freed from this horrid life I use to have. As far as anyone living knows, I died of starvation and collapsed from the soffocation of the muzzle after cutting it off. As far as the dead know, the Jackal and I lived for eternity with each other happily. It was nice because now I know someone doesn't look down on me as an animal.


	6. Jason Voorhees' Son

_Okay, this is a one-shot of another child of a horror character from my story, Separation Is Impossible. This one is of Jason's son Merrick, who will stay 16-years-old in this one. You don't really need to worry about reading the epilogue to that story. The title kind of explains him. I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

**He's A Story But True. He's Misunderstood & Needs Some Love**

The locals say that living near Camp Crystal Lake is a bad thing. I've heard the rumors that a man named Jason Voorhees kills anyone who comes to the old camp. They even started calling it Camp Blood. I've asked about this Jason Voorhees killer and many say that he use to be a little boy that drowned in the lake. His mother had gone crazy and attacked anyone who decided to open the camp back up. Her head was chopped off so everyone thought the killings would stop. But they continued and sometimes would get worse. This made everyone believe that Jason came back from the dead to avenge his mother. Some people who've seen him warn everyone to watch out for a man in rags, a hocky mask, and sometimes carrying a machete.

I'm Sarah Mare and I live pretty close to Camp Crystal Lake but not enough to where we have to move. I've heard every legend they've told us in town. My parents are concerned but we haven't had any problems yet. I'm a very kind and shy person but I must warn you, if you provoke me, I'll go berserk. My ghostly grey eyes will turn scarlet and become ten times faster and stronger than I normally am. It comes in pretty good handy sometimes.

My hair is long and black with some bangs going over my right eye. I tend to put temporay colors in my hair a lot (You know, that hair dye you spray in your hair and it washes out imediately). I also like to listen to music, dance, and sing when I think I'm alone. I know how to fight and I can take down any drunk bastard that lays a hand on me. So, today, before going to town to get some food, I decided to wear one of my favorite outfits: A black shirt with a fanged skull on it with torn sleeves, jeans, and some good running shos (Just in case I go in berserk mode).

I decided on putting blue streaks in my hair today. Not too light but not too dark. In town, I go to the only grocery store and listen in on some people talking about the stories of Camp Blood again. Nothing new until I heard them say something new.  
"You can't say there weren't any survivors there. One of those kids from that field trip came back here after awhile."  
"You mean that girl? Why would Jason spare her?"  
"Remember how the camp closed down that day? The only people that cried that day when Jason died was Mrs. Voorhees and a little girl."  
"I thought that was a boy."  
"Nope, it was a girl. Apparently they were friends."  
"So, you think that he kept her alive because of their friendship?"  
"It could be. I keep seeing that woman around at times." _Whoa! Jason kept someone alive! I guess he's not as cold hearted as people say._ I start to move away when I heard some more shocking things about the story.  
"But that's not all. Sixteen years ago, I saw her buying really small clothes. Baby clothes." _What the fuck? Jason has a kid?  
_"What color were they? What style were they in?"  
"Usually dark or neutral colors. Mainly jeans and t-shirts and little boots."  
"So, that means-"  
"Yes, Jason had a little boy."  
"And she still comes down here?"  
"Yes. Sometimes, I see a boy here. He kind of looks like her but I'm not sure if it's Jason's little boy. No one ever sees the man's face." I was really shocked at this piece of news that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Suddenly, I ran into someone and we both fell to the ground. It was a boy around 16, wearing black clothing, dark brown hair, and fair skin.  
"I-I'm sorry," he said shyly, "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"No, that was my fault. I was too distracted to see you, umm?"  
"Merrick Alkins."  
"I'm Sarah Mare. Doing grocery shopping for your parents too?"  
"Sort of. My mom's a little busy with something and my dad prefers hunting over buying food."  
"My mom's too sick and my dad's at work. Where do you live?"  
"Kind of near the lake."  
"I do too! We should hang out sometime."  
"I don't know about that."  
"Why?"  
"My parents are...kind of picky about certain kids."  
"Oh, can I meet them sometime?"  
"Maybe. I have to go now. Bye, Sarah."  
"Bye, Merrick." He walked off and I could've sworn that he was blushing a little bit. He must be really shy as well. As I pay for the food, I notice something out of place. There was a box of pencils and I know I didn't need any right now. _I guess Merrick needed to have some for writting or something._ Going home, I realized that I should probably return these to Merrick before he has to get any more.

After putting all the food away and telling Mother where I'm going, I headed out to look for Merrick's house. I knew the land by heart and I tried looking for where Merrick could possibly live. I went to each house and I couldn't find anyone who had a son named Merrick. The only other place that is close to the lake is the camp. I wondered, though, if it could be possible that he was Jason Voorhees' son. The name Alkins was probably just a coverup in case people asked. I gathered all my courage and walked onto the grounds of Camp Crystal Lake. There was nothing in sight that seemed suspicious so I tried to calm down. Then, I came a bit too close to the lake and started running into a trail in the woods. I'm very scared of water because I can't swim and I don't want to end up like Jason, having to go through so much pain for so long.

The trail was quite long but I noticed a house and ran towards it. It looked pretty normal dispite that it was on the land of an infamous killer's playground. I heard some laughing like as if someone was having fun. I knocked on the door and the laughing ceased. Some footsteps came and I saw a woman appear. She had the similiar dark brown hair as Merrick and sort of had identical features as him.  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"Ummm, is Merrick Alkins home?" She looked kind of shocked but remained calm.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Because I met him at the store and I accidently took a box of his pencils." I bring out the box and she smiles.  
"Those were mine. I'm an artist so I need pencils to draw and paper for a canvas. Would you like to come in?"  
"Umm, sure." I gave her the pencils and saw Merrick on the couch staring at me shyly. Then, I saw a man that went up the stairs rather quickly.  
"Is this your pretty friend, Merrick?" He looked at her as if to say _"Don't say that!"_ I blushed and started to laugh.  
"I'm not pretty."  
"What are you talking about? Merrick's been talking about you ever since he got back from the store. I can see what he's talking about too." Merrick and I started blushing like crazy the more Mrs. Alkins went on about what Merrick thinks of me.  
"Mom, can she see Dad?"  
"I don't know about that."  
"Isn't Jason your husband, Mrs. Alkins?"  
"Why would you say that?"  
"I was listening to the stories in town today."  
"Do you think they're true?"  
"I'm a believer."  
"Can you keep a secret, Sarah?"  
"Yes."  
"Jason!" I heard some heavy footsteps and down came the man in the hocky mask that everyone talks about. He looked at me then looked at Mrs. Alkins.  
"Sarah, this is my husband, Jason Voorhees. I'm Nicole Voorhees and our son is Merrick Voorhees. You won't tell, will you?" I shook my head. I was completely shocked to actually see Jason Voorhees and his family.  
"You know," Jason says to me and his son, "Sometimes, it starts out with being friends and then it progresses to being love." Merrick and I knew what he was talking about but we were still blushing like crazy. Through the afternoon, we all got to know each other and Merrick walked me home before it got too dark. When we were at the driveway, I felt like I didn't want to leave.  
"Will I see you again?"  
"You can come over tomorrow if you'd like."  
"That would be nice." He pulled me to him and we kissed. It was a really soft but passionate kiss that I wish wouldn't stop. We said our good-byes and I noticed my mom in the kitchen.  
"Who was that nice young man?"  
"Oh, just a 'friend.'"


	7. Crypt Keeper Special

_This is a sort of funny, sort of cute story about the Crypt Keeper, his family, and their friends having a fun night at his Halloween party. It's probably not that funny but I tried a little, at least. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Halloween: Crypt Keeper Style!**

As nightfall looms over, everyone is out for a night of fun. Dressed up in costumes, recieving candy from strangers, and going to parties was a huge costum to a normal Halloween evening. But, one house, out in the middle of nowhere, was the site of a far more greater attraction. No, it was not open to just anyone like some haunted house or carnival. This was the house of the Crypt Keeper. He was quite famous to anyone one from the dead to the undead.

Tonight it was time to party before the night had left them at their wake. Many people dressed up for this occasion even if they were already terrifying looking enough. Some dressed silly, others dressed kind of different but not scary. Some wanted to go ahead and look creepy but there was no harm in that at all.

The Crypt Keeper was dressed as himself as a joke, his wife, Nicole, was dressed as an undead bride, and their son was a cute little vampire in a small cape. He was about 9-years-old and was showing signs of following in his father's footsteps. As the guests gathered in, and the party really got started, Nicole recognized a couple from several years ago.

"Charlie? Francis? How are you doing these days?" she asked an undead couple. Charlie was your normal zombie kind of man. He had dirty blonde hair that was messy and starting to make small bald patches. His skin was dried, decayed, and different parts of his body showed off his bones or insides. Even though his left eye looked bloody and scarred up, he could see perfectly fine.

His wife, Francis, was a former Playboy bunny from the 1980s. Her big red curls tied in a hairband were one of the things that showed which decade she was from. She has very styled taste and wears the same clothing from the 80's that still show much bright colors. Even through her rotting decaying flesh, she had a nice hourglass figure. One of her flaws was her high screechy voice but Charlie somehow dealt with it.

Charlie, Francis, the Crypt Keeper, and Nicole caught up with each other from the last time they'd seen each other seven years ago.

"Ah, I see someone's gotten bigger since the last time we've met," Francis says to the Crypt Keeper's son, trying to sound cute.

"I see too," Charle replies while glancing at Nicole's breasts. Francis smacks him in the back of the head after seeing where he was staring quickly. It has a habit of his to act all flirty towards women, a habit Francis found annoying. But that's when Nicole realized something behind Francis' legs.

"Who's that little thing?" They look behind Francis to find a little girl in a plain black dress, black dress shoes, and skull n' bones stockings. She had long black hair with a white stripe starting over the top left of her head over her left eye, large marble-like eyes, sharp teeth, and pale skin. She was like a miniture version of Wednesday from The Adams Family.

"Oh, that's our adopted daughter, Tamaska," Charlie says, pushing her in front of them to show to the family in front of them, "It means 'mighty wolf' but we call her Tammy for short."

"How did you find her?" asked a curious Crypt Keeper.

"Well," Francis starts, "We found her on the side of the road, abandoned, one night. We noticed before that, she was struck by lightening and lived through it." Tamaska started blushing from being stared at by the family in front of her. A shy little girl she was and only 7-years-old.

"The only problem we have from her is that she'll never wear any of the cute clothes I try to dress her up in. She insisted on just coming here the way she is instead of being a little doll." A doll next to two undead lovers dressed as an orange Playboy bunny and a cheap immitation of Hugh Hefner. How very well that goes together...Francis becomes excited, takes a lightbulb out of her purse, and hands it to Tamaska. She puts it in her mouth and it lights up. She laughed after taking it out of her mouth and handing it back to Francis.

"It's a trick she started doing once we took her home with us," Charlie explained, "She can even make Christmas lights light up or flicker."

"Hmmm, she could come in handy when it comes to Christmas," the Crypt Keeper jokes, making the others laugh as well.

"Hey, speaking of which, where's the Grim Reaper?" asked Charlie.

"Oh no! I am not inviting him over again! All he does is drink up all my booze and eat all my food from the fridge. The last time he was here, there was barely anything left for the guests!"

"Okay! I was asking."

"Hey, how about our little creatures go and play for a little while? Won't that be fun, Tammy?"

"Yes, Mommy." They go off to the Crypt Keeper's son's room where the little boy has much knoledge of the stories his mother has read him every night. He loved telling stories and lucky enough, Tamaska loved hearing them. There were also many games the Crypt Keeper had set up for the party and one of them was one he wasn't willing to play with his wife.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asks, "Too dead for the whell of torture?"

"No," Nicole answered, "It's just that a few months ago, I almost stabbed him in the testicles when I played. So, since I'm human and he doesn't trust me with the game, we don't play it."

"Ah, that makes perfect sense." So, instead of playing that, they decide on playing a reversed version of the bobbing for apples game. Instead of you putting your own head in the bucket to get apples with your mouth, you shove your blind folded partner's head into the bucket and they can't come back up until they get an apple. It's very fun and a common game for such parties.

When Francis made Charlie go down, they forgot for a moment that he was dead when he went stiff suddenly. But, when Nicole put the Crypt Keeper under the water, Charlie realized he was missing a tooth. So, when the Crypt Keeper came back up, he pulled out a tooth and handed it to Charlie.

"I believe this is yours," he told him. They all cracked up laughing while Charlie struggled to put his tooth back in. Later, the party started slowing down and the guests dispersed into smaller and smaller groups. Charlie and Francis decided on turning in for the night and going home.

They found Tamaska in the son's bedroom, tired from staying up listening to stories. And next to her, their friend's little boy was lying next to her, maybe too tired to continue a story he was telling.

They pick up their little girl, say their good-byes, put her in her coffin shaped carrier for traveling, and head home. Not too long afterwards, the Crypt family went to bed as well. This was a most memorable Halloween party...Until the Grim Reaper came through the door.

"Hello? I'm here for the party!" He noticed the mess around the house and got the hint that he just missed out on one of the Crypt Keeper's greatest parties ever.

"Every time," he muttered and then left, closing the door behind him.


	8. Jason Voorhees

_All right, we all know the different boundaries that love can bring. But can it really for everyone? This is a lemon on a girl and Jason Voorhees. I'm sorry if this lemon was poorly done. I hope you enjoy..._

* * *

**Love Has No Bounderies**

In the forest that housed the infamous camp, Camp Crystal Lake, screams and cries for help are heard everywhere. But will anybody go to help? Anyone who's a local does not dare go near the place without caution. It is a cursed place that if anyone steps foot on the very land, they will be killed by the mysterious Jason Voorhees.

A poor boy who died from camp concelor's neglect, now a full fledged killer, rose from the dark waters of the lake to exact revenge on his death. But, he was not the only one witnessing the deaths of the people he's currently killing.

His girlfriend, Raven, has been watching from afar as he does his job. As a child, Raven had been neglected and harassed which resulted in her distrust for others. Until she escaped to the attraction locals now call Camp Blood, she had not heard of the scary stories of Jason Voorhees. He found her and instead of killing her, kept her as his own. But, gradually, they went from friends to lovers. Which made Raven remember about their special night tonight. It was their three year aniversary and Jason had something special planned for her.

The screams slowly stopped and Raven knew that they were finally alone. Soon, she saw the hocky masked killer walking toward her and she ran up to give him a hug. They go back to the house that sat out in the woods and rested on the couch in the living room.

"Raven?"

"Yes, Jason?" She looked up at him with her red eyes, which gave away that she was albino along with her pale skin.

"I've thought of what to do for our three year aniversary."

"And what's that?" He put his hand on her leg and rubbed her thigh. They've done this time and time before so it wasn't aything new to have sex with one another.

She led his hand to her breasts and moaned as he squeezed them. He pushed her down onto the couch, she slipped his mask off, and they made out with such intensity. He slid her shirt off then took his jacket and shirt off, throwing them aside on the floor.

Jason went down to kiss her neck and Raven's moans grew louder. He nibbled slightly on her neck, leaving a mark when he finished. He kissed her chest for a few moments and unstrapped her bra, exposing her breasts. She reached down, unbottoned his pants, and pulled them and his underwear down. She could see that he was feeling good right now.

He pulled down her skirt and underwear and laid on top of her on the couch. He kissed her again and she slipped her tongue in his mouth. He thrusted into her and heard a moan slip out of Raven's mouth. Jason thrusted again and grunted, feeling the pleasure come to him. For several hours, they preceded to moan together and Jason's thrust got harder. Whenever Raven broke the kiss for air, Jason would kiss and lick her neck while she caught her breath.

After many hours, they stopped, Jason released himself, and they laid on top of each other for the rest of the night. A special three year aniversary indeed.


	9. Jigsaw

_This is about a girl who wakes up to find herself in one of Jigsaw's traps. A story that decieves you into thinking it's a story of another being torturously killed. I hope you guys enjoy..._

* * *

**Torture Next To Love**

I open my eyes up slowly. I felt sleepy, dizzy. I don't remember falling asleep last night. I don't remember anything really. I was just walking down the street late at night. There was nobody around but I end up being knocked out. I open my eyes a little more and look around.

"Oh my God," I whispered with wide brown eyes. I was in what appeared to me as a basement and strapped to a chair with blades all over me. My arms were trapped under a bunch of knives that didn't move even when I pressed hard against them. My legs were trapped behind similar knives but they moved a little when I tried pushing up against them. I then realized that my neck was in a collar that kept me from moving forward or bending down.

I heard a crackling sound and saw a television set turn on with a puppet staring right at me.

_"Arealia, I want to play a game."_

"No..."

_"For years you've walked the streets helplessly. You tried living under the harsh conditions of prostitution and later on, stripping. Behind closed doors, you cut yourself and treat yourself harshly. You believe there is no more forgiveness left to save yourself. Well, I'll give you a chance to earn that forgiveness. You are sitting on a chair with blades concentrated on your neck, arms, and legs. You've cut yourself in those places many times. Now, how much will you do it to stay alive? It's your decision. Let the game begin."_

I looked down at the blades on my arms and legs in a panic. The knives on my arms won't budge but the ones on my legs will. I tried pushing my right arm through the knives but it only cut into the skin. They weren't going to give no matter what.

But, there was a gap in between the two rows that kept my arm in place. Maybe if I slip my arm out side ways? I tried turning it over, recieving several more cuts in my attempt. It was small enough to get through but the skin would still get cut.

Taking the risk, I shove my arm up through the blades. I screamed as they cut deeply into my other scars and the forearm itself. I kept going, dispite the pain. It was going to hurt but I wasn't going to die here.

I jerked my arm up from the knives and screamed very loudly. It was bleeding very badly and my wrist wasn't looking too nice.

I tried with the left arm, moving it sideways and forcing it up from the blades. I screamed out again in pain as it came out of the trap. There was a lot of blood leaking out from either arm now. I'd never hurt myself this much before nor will I ever try after this. At least not for long awhile.

I tried looking down at how to get my legs out but felt a sharp pain in my neck. The collar on my neck was also filled with blades. Very tiny blades that could still cause harm to your jugular vein.

I laid back in the chair and tried getting my legs through the moving knives. Even through I could move them, they still tore into my flesh. I cried for the first time in a long time. I never imagined such pain in my short life. I was only 19 yet I'm caught in the murderer, Jigsaw's, traps.

You see, when I was about 14 my father raped me. My mother had long left me afterwards, so I had no one else to tell about this horrid incident. As soon as I hit 16, I left my home, dropped out of high school, and left everything behind except my nightmares and memories.

I fell into prostitution to help raise myself. I still feel disgusted with it to this day. I had slept with about 30 men in all as far as I could remember. I still struggle to live on my own even though I'm a stripper. I have always been smart enough to wear condoms when sleeping with a man. I couldn't afford taking care of a child or being treated for a sexually transmitted disease.

Now, here I am, trapped in a chair of blades with my blood falling all over the floor. After about a minute or two, I was able to free my legs from the leg rests of the torture chair. I had no the slightest clue of how to remove the collar.

I searched it, looking for a switch, something that connected it together, maybe even a way to break the wire that gave it so little room to go anywhere. It was no use. The wire was short and if I attempted to break it, I'd sink the collar further into my neck.

But, in the center of the front part of the collar, it split if one side moved. I put my bloody, shakey, weak fingers to the collar and pulled it as far apart as I could. On either side, the blades began to get away from my neck. I forced myself to wrap my fingers around the the blades and collar. My fingers were growing weaker and the collar was strong. I feared that if I lost my grip, the collar would snap back and split my neck open.

I finally had the collar spread out wide enough for me to get my neck through. I was scraped by several of the knives but got through it. I let go of the collar and it snapped back down into the chair. I got up, weak and exhausted from blood loss.

I found a door and exited the room into an alleyway. I started to cry from this. I had no idea what would happen to me now that I escaped from Jigsaw. Was he going to come after me? It was because I was a whore that made him target me. How was I supose to clean up my life? I dropped out of high school at the age of 16! I've got no college experience or anything. How would I avoid Jigsaw?

I felt faint and found myself leaning against the wall, helpless once again. I was going to die here. I never once wished for a death like this. I did bad things, yes, but I didn't deserve this fate.

"Please...God...Let me live..." I continued to cry, my long black hair falling in front of my face. I was getting dizzy again. I wanted to get out of here but I couldn't move.

Then, as if God had heard my prayers, someone came by to me and asked me something I couldn't understand. I fell to the ground. It was cold and hard yet I didn't feel anything. I was dying...

...I open my eyes my eyes slowly. I felt sleepy, dizzy. I opened them alittle wider and saw that I was in a hospital room. I tried to get up but a bunch of stings held me back. I looked over and saw the door open. A nurse entered and noticed I was awake.

"Miss Newton, are you feeling all right?"

"How did you know my name?"

"A man brought you here and assumed you were Miss Arealia Newton from your I.D."

"What happened?"

"He told us you were in a horrible accident and that you were left for dead." _Accident isn't that right. Left for dead? Maybe..._

"Who was he? The man who saved me?"

"Mr. John Kramer. Would you like me to inform him you're up after I'm done finishing your tests?"

"Sure." I couldn't nod my head since it was so sore. The nurse did her business and then slipped out of the room for a few moments. I looked down at my arms. They were bandaged up tightly and pretty heavily. _I must've tore it pretty bad during that "test."_

The door opened up a few minutes later and a man popped in. He was old but had kind eyes. He sat next to my bed and stared at my bandaged arms for a long time. It was very quiet inside the room for an awful long time. I was about to thank him for saving me but he spoke in a very soft whisper.

"Well done, Arealia." His voice sounded familiar. I had only heard it receantly. Right before my challenge.

"Jigsaw?" My nerves shot when he looked at me and nodded. I couldn't believe it. The man who had forced me into playing one of his torturous games was sitting right before me.

"Why? Why did you make me do that? You don't even know me."

"If I didn't know you, I wouldn't have put you in this game."

"Did you know I was raped by my father at 14? Or that my mother ran out just when I needed her the most? Or that I dropped out of school just to get away from everything? Did you know any of that?"

He stared at me in silence, not looking away from me and my crying face.

"Yes. I did know this."

"Then what was the reason for doing this to me?" He put his hand on my face and made me look at him.

"I won't be here for long, Arealia. I need others to continue my work after I die. I would only trust the ones who prove themselves worthy by passing my tests. That's why I did this to you." I put my hand on his, still crying out my fear, anger, and sadness.

"Are you going to keep me?"

"On one condition. You must try to stop your cutting addiction."

"Okay." Out of some weird whim, from out of nowhere exactly, for some strange reason, I did something I honestly never thought I'd do. I gave this man, this murderer, my rescuer, a kiss on the lips. He was shocked at this and I expected a scolding or even a light put down by him. Instead, I found him kissing back with a lot of passion. We were like this for a good while, no interruptions, no awkwardness, not a single thing wrong except he was much older than me. But, in today's world, there are many others than just us doing the same thing.

We broke apart and looked at each other for awhile. He chuckled at me and I grew unsure of what was so funny.

"We'd better not let Amanda see us like this. She's got a huge crush on me."

"Is she also one of your helpers?"

"Yes. You'll meet her and Mark Hoffman after you've been released. From there, you will be a part of us." I had then found my purpose in life. I was finally able to live life without the nightmares invading my dreams or the memories of that time. I've even stopped cutting. I thought that going to be impossible since I had an urge for it at different times. John and I were together ever since he put me through that test. I still hold the scars from that day but it's more of a good reminder of why I'm here.


	10. Jigsaw 2

_A woman who was raped, bore the child of her rapist, and was tortured, works for the people of Jigsaw. Will she find a way to get back at her rapist? Justice comes in many forms._

* * *

**True Justice**

The school bus pulled up near the side walk with lots of screaming, happy children aboard. A little girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin walks off and runs to the house.

"Mommy! Mommy!" calls my daughter as she runs through the front door to the living room. I catch her in my arms and set her onto the couch while she tells me about her day.

My name is Lydia Lambert. I'm 26 and have black hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and a big chest. My daughter is Kayla Lambert. She's 6 and she's very bubbley, kind hearted, smiles a lot, and is outgoing. I love my little daughter even if I hate the man who impregnated me with her.

"Mommy, are we going over to John's house?"

"Yes, honey. We're going in a little bit." John is my neighbor who I found out was the Jigsaw Killer.

Six years ago, he placed me in one of his traps and I bearly escaped. After I got out of the trap, I learned that John Kramer was Jigsaw. I was a little scared at this new information but I was comforted to know he wasn't going to kill me. Instead, I agreed to be a part of his group of helpers and grew acustomed with the other members. Well, not all of them.

Mark Hoffman was the one I always had problems with. He did something very unforgiveable to me. Something I'd wish he'd die because of.

Two months after I completed my test, he raped me and beat me afterwards. And, if you have already guessed, Kayla is his daughter. I dare not let her know the truth. Not now and hopefully not ever. Although, it hurts to keep something like this inside me all the time, I haven't told John about it either. He thinks I got pregnant from a cheating boyfriend. I want to tell him but I'm afraid what will happen.

John is currently weak due to his cancer and Mark could probably kill him. That or he'd kill me. Either way, I haven't told anyone and I try to stay as far away from him as possible. Kayla's never seen Mark before and I'm glad. I'm afraid of what he'll do if he saw her...

"Time to go to John's house, Kayla."

"Yay!" She jumps up and we walk next door to his house. The yard is pretty well cut and the house is always cleaned. Well, when you're not busy plotting many ways to test people you clean up your house or do other things, I guess. Yeah, not too funny but I'm not sure if I have much humor. People say I do but I don't notice.

I knock on the door and wait for my neighbor and leader to open the door. The knob turns and the door swings open to reveal the old, cancer and grief stricken man my daughter shows great respect towards. She looks up to him for some reason. I guess because he's really nice to her.

"Hello, girls," hesaid before looking down at Kayla, "How did school go today, Miss Kayla?" She giggled and talked about her normal day of lessons and talking to her friends.

"How about you girls come in. It's a little hot outside." We enter the room and sit down at his couch while Kayla and John have a little conversation.

John always looks so happy when he and Kayla talk. He treats her like she's his own daughter and it's so nice to see that. Maybe that's why she likes him so much.

Although, I've had a crush on John for a long time. I feel comfortable around him and having him around my daughter. I did think about telling John about my feelings but I was afraid of what would happen after everyone else knew. I knew Amanda, my closeset friend, would be jealous, and Mark might rape me again or God knows what else. And, Larry, I'm not so sure about him. He may not really be affected by it. Either way, I keep everything to myself.

Two Hours Later

It was about time for John and me to get to work. I had to call Kayla's baby sitter to come and watch her while I was gone. Kayla didn't need to see what was going on. Maybe I'll tell her when she's older and understands the idea of both death and the horrible things people can do.

A car pulled up into my driveway and I walked Kayla to the baby sitter. I reminded her of the time I would get off "work" and the emergency calls on the refrigerator. Then, I went back to John's house and we got ready to go to the warehouse that we planned tests at.

But, as soon as we got into his car, John asked me something I thought I'd never heard him say again.

"Lydia, are you hiding something?" I clutched the steering wheel and tried to keep a straight face.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because I can tell when someone's lying. I could tell for these six years that you've been bothered. Would you care to tell me what it is?" My hands tightened on the wheel until my already pale hands went whiter. John's hand touched mine and that just made me break down into tears.

"Mark Hoffman! He raped me two months after I completed my test! That's where Kayla came from! But neither of them know the truth and I intend to keep it that way! I wanted to tell you but I was afraid of what he'd do if I told! That's why I never spoke about it to you all this time!" He pulled me into a hug as I cried more into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," I muttered, "Please forgive me."

"I do forgive you. Just please stop crying." I tried wiping away my tears the best I could and eventually calmed down. If I didn't get my act straight, the others will get suspicious and wonder where we are.

I started the car and drove off to the warehouse where the others were waiting.

"What took you two so long?" Mark asked impatiently.

"We got stuck in traffic," John lied. I was hoping he wouldn't confront Mark about the incident or anything like that. My mind was warped around that the intire time I was there. Amanda would notice I was off in some other world than this and tried to ask what was going on. I would just tell her I was thinking about some things I needed to take care of. Of course, I knew she wouldn't buy it and said nothing.

"Mark," I heard John say softly, "Will you come here for a moment?" I heard the footsteps of my rapist pass me. My heart beat eratically. I had no idea what John was going to do but I hoped it wasn't anything that would lead to all of our deaths.

A few minutes passed and I heard nothing. Amanda, Larry, and I worked on designing a trap even though my mind was wrapped up in what was going on. Amanda and Larry were starting to see that I was tensed and they finally confronted me.

"What's going on, Lydia? You've been shaking ever since Johncalled Mark in to the next room. What's up?"

"Yeah," Larry joined in, "You've been acting kind of weird." _Shit! I'm really that noticeable?_

With no choice but to tell them, I gave them all the details to what Mark did. After I was done, they stared at me with concern.

"Is that why you always avoid him?" Larry asked. I nodded and looked down.

"Please, don't tell," I begged. Then, there came a scream from the next room and we all got up to see what was going on. Amanda opened the door and we all saw as Mark struggled to get the reversed bear trap thing off his head.

He couldn't find the key and was freaking out with the continuous ticking. Then, the sound of the tiny clock's last tick echoed throughout the room and we knew what was to expect. He screamed his last breath as the object tore his mouth and skull apart. Blood spilled out of his head to the floor along with several pieces of bone and tissue. His body toppled to the floor with the heavy trap stuck on his head. So, this was what John did while we were in the other room.

Amanda started laughing slightly, walked over to his body, jabbed it with har foot, and then laughed some more.

"Now you see how it feels like, bitch?" She laughed sort of insanely after that which was starting to creep me out. Although, it was safe to say that no one really liked that guy.

"I believe you were all informed about what this man did, correct?" John asked us after Amanda stopped laughing. She and Larry nodded and looked back at the body. In the end, Mark had finally recieved his test. He was the only one out of us that didn't have a test before coming here. Not fair, I know but now he has and he failed (Okay, he couldn't find the key but who cares? No one liked him anyways!).

"Maybe we should stop for tonight everyone. We agreed and wrapped things up before heading home.

John and I got into his car and I started up the engine to drive. We got onto the rode and drove our way to our houses.

"John, you didn't have to do that for me."

"He needed his test anyway. Besides, it's the least I could do for you."

"Like I said, you didn't have to." The green light turned to yellow then red, so I stopped. I turned my head to talk to John but was kissed by him instead. It was shocking since I hadn't yet told him about my feelings.

He broke the kiss and I stared at him for a long time, speechless.

The sound of a car horn brought me out of my spell, so I drove the rest of the way to our houses.

"J-John. Did you know I liked you?"

"No. I liked you for awhile now and thought tonight would be all right to explain my feelings." I couldn't believe this! In the same night, the man who raped and beat me was killed and the man I've had a crush on for a long time likes me too! I was smiling the whole time we drove home. I hoped that Kayla would be okay with this.

"Hey, John."

"Yes?"

"Do you think Kayla will be okay with us seeing us together?"

"I think she might. I mean, she already thinks of me as her father. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

I pulled into his driveway and help him to his door. Before leaving, we kissed each other good-bye. I walked over to my house, gave the baby sitter her money, then played with Kayla for awhile.

"Hey, Mommy. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Do you and John love each other?"

"Where would you get something like that from?"

"Because you act like the people in Mary's books." Mary is the baby sitter and tends to read some of her romance novels to Kayla. At least, I hope she's reading her the soft parts of those novels.

"We may end up loving each other. Why do you ask?"

"Will you get married?"

"I don't know. We'll have to talk about that."

"I hope you get married."

"Why?"

"Because I want John to be my Daddy." A single tear slipped out and I hugged my little girl. I don't know what will happen but I hope John and I do get married. Maybe then, Kayla will know what it's like to have a father. A good, respectful, generous father that will care for her. Everything that the late Mark Hoffman could never do or be.

"I hope so, too, Kayla. I hope so, too."


	11. The Collector

_The Collector has an assistant. A very strange assistant. A teenaged boy with a very strange sleep pattarn if that makes it any clearer. But, secretly, the Collector's Assistant has a crush on his master. Will he tell him? Read and see what happens. WARNING: There is a lemon in this! Don't like, get out! If you do, please enjoy._

**My Master**

_I walk to the door and open it, fully aware of the traps that were set up behind me. I step outside into the summer night to see it raining kind of hard. A cool wind brushes my bangs against my face. I feel a little so I wrap my arms around myself._

_"Are you cold?" asked my master, the Collector._

_"Yes," I answer, "It's a little cold tonight." He sets his red trunk down and wraps his arms around me. I blush from his sudden close contact to me. He felt so warm._

_"Is that better?" he whispered in my ear. It sent strange chills up my spine. Not because I was afraid, but because he never really whispered in my ear before._

_"Ugh, umm, yes. You're very warm." I feel the roughness of his mask rub up against my head and his wet lips touch my neck. I gasp at the weird feeling but soon began to feel aroused as he continued to kiss my neck._

_It felt so nice and sent the butterflies in my stomach to fly through me..._

* * *

I felt someone shaking me roughly. I open my eyes to the dim basement I was sleeping in. I look over at the person whose hand was taking me away from the most wonderful dream.

"Wake up, Korey. It's time to go," my master, the Collector said to me.

"Okay," I answered.

I got up, grabbed my pillow and blanket I brought with me, and followed my master out to his van. I looked around the house as we went outside and noticed all the bodies that were caught up in my master's traps. One body I was noticing was the teenage girl, the eldest daughter of this family. She was wearing an extremely short skirt and her blouse looked like it had been opened. I wondered if possibly my master had done something to her.

My name is Korey. I'm 18 years old, have dark brown hair that's short in the back and has long parted bangs on either side of my face, pale skin, bright hazel eyes, and wearing a leather collar. My master never told me to wear it, I just thought it would show a symbol of our relationship: Master and accomplice. I wear a black hoodie, black T-shirt, black pants, and converse shoes tonight.

The reason I'm with this sadistic madman is quite a strange story. I was asleep one night at my aunt's house when he slipped in and decided to place the red trunk in her bedroom. He overlooked that I was asleep in the bedroom next door. I was silently sleeping, not hearing anything he was doing.

My aunt arrived home, went into her room, and found the trunk, wondering what it was. Opening it, she found a bloody, tortured person in there. That's when the Collector took her and slipped inside my room to torture her. Her body fell on top of me, causing me to turn in my sleep and still not wake up. The Collector saw this and was somewhat puzzled by this.

He came over to me and shook me awake. When I awoke, I almost screamed at seeing him invaid my aunt's house. He tried to shove me into the trunk but I begged him not to. He stopped struggling to get me in it when I said thank you for killing her. That's when I told him that my aunt adopted me when I was smaller and verbally abused me for my strange condition. I hated her and waited till I was 18 to finally leave her house.

He stared at me for a long time before shoving me aside and going to his red trunk. That's when I asked to go with him and help him out in some way. He stopped and stared at me again. He motioned me towards him by using his fingers, making me assume I could come with him. I gathered some of my clothes and my favourite blanket and left with him.

I helped out a little for him, prepared traps where ever he asked me to put them, and stayed out of his way. Eventually, he started talking to me and ordering me. He never took his mask off in front of me, though.

When I started working with him, I started feeling attracted to him. He looked so good in his mask and he had a very decent body. I always kept it a secret from him because I was afraid of what he'd do.

You must also be curious about this strange condition of mine that my cruel aunt kept bugging me about. When I was younger, I became a bit sleepier than most of the other kids. My doctor said it was completely normal and that I just needed extra sleep at night. It seemed to help out a little until my hormones kicked in. Besides becoming like the average teenage boy, my sleepiness started to increase. I ended up taking naps during class, which got me into trouble at times. My doctor noticed this and said I have this condition that causes me to sleep more than stay awake. It's pretty much the reverse effect of insomnia.

(I have no idea if there really is such a condition, but if there is, I had no idea about it. This was just pure fiction I came up with when doing this story)

So, that's basically how I met the Collector and how we became partners. I never regret being with him and planning these strange tortures upon random people. I get much sleep when he tortures people. I never hear anything while I sleep so he can torture them and let them scream at the top of their lungs while I sleep peacefully.

I slip into the passenger seat of the van and ride off with my master at the wheel.

"I don't hear anything in the trunk. Did they all die?"

"Yes, but there's a certain man we need to get before we go home."

"Someone escaped?"

"Yes. He's one of the workers that were fixing up the family's house."

"How'd he escape?"

"He tricked me with a mirror and made me shoot the door open. Then, he took off with the little girl and are probably with the police right now."

"Did you blow the-" I heard a huge explosion sound from the house behind us.

"Nevermind," I said, "So, what are we going to do now?"

"You'll see soon, Korey. I think the ambulance that's carrying him away is leaving now." I watched as an ambulance truck went by with the glimpse of a bloody man inside. My master drove behind them a little, rolled down the window, and pulled out a knife. He threw it at one of the tires, causing it to swirve and topple over several times. We watched as it landed upside down, trapping the an and the paramedics inside. We backed up to it, my master got out with another knife in his hand, and went over to the back of the ambulance truck.

He grabbed the man, forced him into the trunk, closed the back door, and ripped the exterminator sticker off his van. He got back in the van and we drove off to our hideout.

He dragged the trunk into the house and we both brought it upstairs to the bedroom we shared. We set it in between the couch and the tv, making it look like a coffee table.

He sat down and rested his feet on the trunk while the man continued to scream for help or to let him out. I still stood up, thinking of that girl I saw. He noticed this too and had a puzzled look on his face.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

"No. I'm just thinking of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"That girl that was pierced by those steel nails, why was her shirt slightly opened?"

"She and her boyfriend came in and almost had sex."

"Why was only her shirt opened?"

"Her boyfriend opened it up and started caressing and kissing her chest." I noticed him getting a boner and felt both mad and sad. One side of me wanted to break down crying, the other wanted to yell at him for having sych a straight man's reaction to a woman's exposed breasts.

"You liked it?"

"I'm a grown man, Korey. Of course I enjoy it." My eyes narrowed and tears started leaking out. He imediately noticed the change in my mood and got up.

"What wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong!" I hissed and went over to the refidgerator that we kept up there. I grabbed a Mountain Dew and opened it.

"Korey, put the Mountain Dew down and talk to me."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with me! I'm completely fine! I just want to fall asleep!" Not only do I have the opposite affect of insomnia but I also have the opposite affect when drinking soda. It actually makes me fall asleep instead of make me hyper.

"I said to put it down." I do what he says and put the can on the night stand next to my bed (We have separate beds). I start to cry and back up to the refridgerator. My master walks over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. The man in the red trunk stops making noise, I guess trying to listen to what's going on.

"Now, tell me why you're upset." I sob for several moments before I calming down.

"I'm jealous that you paid attention to that whore as she was being played with. What was so great about her breasts? They're like any other female's. She's just exposing them and being a stupid slut. Why do you like that?"

"I told you. I'm a grown man. I like to look at those sorts of things."

"But I'm almost a grown man too and I'm gay!"

"You're gay?"

"Yes! And I have a huge crush on you!" He grew quiet as I bit my lip to silence my tears.

"I think I figured that out already."

"What? How'd you find out?"

"The way you'd dream sometimes. You blushed, moaned, and said 'master' in your sleep several times." I stared up into his eyes for a few seconds before dropping my head.

"Are you going to kill me or torture me now?" I asked.

"I will if you don't look up at me." I looked up, seeing that it must be something serious. His lips pressed up against mine very softly. I was shocked and my eyes grew very wide. He was actually kissing me! He's kissing me even though he never admitted to me he was gay or bi. And his lips were so soft, I was pratically melting.

He broke the kiss, leaving me not only confused but struggling to stand. He pressed me up against the refridgerator to keep me standing up.

"I thought you were straight, Master."

"I'm a closet bi-sexual. I just don't let people see that."

"What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should I just drink that Mountain Dew and go to bed or stay up with you?"

"Stay up. That is if you can do that."

"I can always try," I say with a smirk. He smirks with me. The man in the trunk is still very quiet.

My master kisses me again but this time it was deeper. His hands went from my shoulders to my hips, still pressing me up against the refridgerator. My arms wrap around his neck to make the kiss much deeper, which I believe is quite impossible now.

He licked at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips to allow his tongue inside my mouth. It roamed around inside me, exploring everything there was inside. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth but ended up entangling our tongues with one another. I moaned into his mouth and heard a smaller moan escape his lips.

I was getting kind of hard and I think my master realized it every time I felt his pelvis press up against mine. He felt pretty hard too.

I broke the kiss and made a sound that was between a gasp and a loud moan. Then, unexpectedly, he put his hand on my boner. I gasped but started moaning when he rubbed it. He kept rubbing my boner through my pants, which was greatly exciting me.

"I'm not-I'm not going to c-come if you keep doing...this."

"I know."

"Do you plan on d-doing anything more...? I'll let you..." He stops rubbing my boner and reaches for the button on my pants. He opens it and pulls them down a little along with my boxers. He bends down to my erect penis and takes it into his mouth. I gasp at the sudden wet feeling around my penis. He starts sucking on it which causes me to moan loudly. I was quite glad that we didn't have any neighbors near by or else they'd figure us out and call the police.

While he sucks me, he rubs my inner thighs very softly. Even if he had those gloves on, they felt real nice brushing up against my thighs.

I feel myself reaching my climax and grip my master's head as he continues to suck me to my orgasm. I come into his mouth and scream out in pleasure. He swallows it while cleaning my penis of the sticky white liquid. I let out small moans as he cleans up.

He let go of my hips and I realize how weak I grew from coming. I slide down the doors to face him and notice a little bit of my cum on his mask. I lick it up and bring my tongue to his lips, which he opened for me to french him. He shared my juices with me as we continued to roam our tongues around in each other's mouth.

He broke the kiss and picked me up. He carried me to the trunk, laid me half way on it facing away, and pulled my pants and boxers down to my knees. I knew what he was going to do and I was damning myself for being a virgin right now. I heard him unzip his pants and the fabric of both his pants and whatever underwear he was wearing slide down his legs. His hands went to my legs and I was preparing for the hurtful thrusts that were to come.

Instead, I felt something wet slip inside my crack. It made me gasp loudly because I've never felt this before. I looked behind me to see only his head very close to my butt. That's when I realized that he was sticking his tongue in my butt. _Lubrication,_ I thought as I felt his tongue twirling around inside me. I gripped the sides of the trunk and moaned into it, probably causing the man inside to grow very uncomforted.

His tongue came out of my butt and I felt him spread my butt cheeks apart. He entered me with a fast hard thrust. I screamed out in pain and gripped the trunk harder. He thrusted again and I let out a yelp. I was starting to cry a little from the pain.

"Don't worry," he reassured me, "It'll get a little better soon." I nodded and he continued to thrust inside me slowly. It felt so painful until I noticed that it wasn't so bad aymore. I let out a little moan as his penis started feeling good. He went a little faster, making the good feeling go away quickly and replaced by pain again.

It felt like a long time before he started thrusting very hard and I was screaming out in great pleasure. I was now gripping at the trunk tightly and screaming into the trunk (Yeah, that guy must be pretty traumatized now). He came into me, his seman lodged deep inside me but also dripping out of my butt. He laid on top of me and panted with me.

It was so amazing that we were doing this together . It was even more amazing that he was willing to do this with me. I never really imagined that he and I would be able to make love like this. It was almost like a fantasy.

My eyes grew heavy and I started drifting off into sleep.

"Goodnight, Master..." I trailed off before he picked me up and put me in my bed to sleep. He kissed me on the lips before I fell unconsious into the beautiful land of sleep.


	12. The Leprechaun

_Strange but cute little one-shot about a Scottish girl and the Leprechaun. It's crazy from beginning to end._

* * *

**An Old Tale That Was Once Told**

St. Patrick's Day, me favourite holiday in the whole world. Why exactly? The name's Victoria Smith and I came from Scotland. Me hair is red and I have misty grey eyes. I moved to America with me family at age 5. Although, for a 5-year-old, I didn't have many friends because I kept to meself a lot. When I was 16 me parents got into a car crash and died while I was at school. It was very tragic and took a long time for me to move on.

Now, just turning 18, I walk home from school to celebrate St. Patrick's Day. I came prepared for school this morning in a dark green dress that went down below me knees. The top of it was sleeveless so I wore a black long sleeved shirt under it. I also wore black and green striped knee high socks, and a pair of black dress shoes.

I've always kept to meself, so people didn't really find it weird for me to be so distant from everyone else. I am very shy too and have suicidal thoughts at times. I haven't killed meself yet because I know me parents wouldn't want me to do that. But, I do have a weird belief: I believe in leprechauns. Yes, I know, very weird but I believe in them greatly. I'm not sure if it's because of my family heritage, but this belief is very strong.

As I'm walking down the sidewalk to me house, I see a bush russle. I stopped walking and stared at the bush for a moment. It started moving again and I was wondering if an animal or small child was in hiding in there. Then, I sneezed two times as the bush shakes.

"Hey," I said in a low tone, "Are you all right?" I reached down to touch the bush as it shuffles again, making me sneeze again for some reason.

Suddenly, a small man pops out and leaps onto me, causing me to fall backwards. He was about 3 feet tall, had bumpy or wrinkly looking skin, sharp nails, long red hair like mine, wearing dark green clothing, and had out this wooden cane. I was very shocked to see such a man. No, this was a creature!

"Hello, lassy," he said in a very strong Irish accent, "Would you happen to be Victoria Smith?" I stared at him with wide eyes, wondering how he could qossibly know me name.

"Y-y-you're a-a leprechaun," I studdered before fainting.

When I awoke, I was in what appeared to be a cave with a lot of furniture that you'd see in a house. I sat up and realized I was laying on a bed. I looked over to me right and saw the leprechaun sitting next to me. I jumped a little and stared at him for awhile.

"Didn't you're parents ever tell you it wasn't polite to stare?" he asked. He sounded like nothing out of the ordinary was wrong. Almost as if popping out of nowhere and kidnapping me was completely normal to him.

"Ummm, who are you and why have you brought me to this place?"

"I thought you already knew. I'm a leprechaun! And I've brought you here to be me bride."

"You're bride? Why?"

"Well, you see, many years ago, I decided to marry a young lass. She was the black smith's daughter and he was very specific about who he wanted his daughter to marry. So, I talked to her in secret and asked her to be me bride. Before she could give an answer, her father found us and tried to kill me. If you're familiar with Irish folklore, you'd know that I can't be killed very easily. Before I killed him, I cursed his family that I'd marry the generation 2,000 years later and make her my bride."

"And I'm the 2,000th generation?"

"Correct!" I sat there and thought deeply for several moments. A leprechaun from thousands of years ago had tried to marry my great-something grandmother, failed, cursed me family, and know has come to America to claim me as his bride once again. Me thoughts towards this?

I smiled and giggled a little. The leprechaun stared with confusion at this.

"I've heard this one story from me parents when I was little. A leprechaun was wandering the Earth looking for his bride. If he found his unfortunate bride, the family would be cursed even if the bride died. If his bride refused to marry him, she'd have to suffer so much until she said yes. Me parents warned me to keep away from leprechauns for that reason."

"Interesting story. I could try that."

"You could but you wouldn't have much luck."

"And why is that, lass?"

"Well, my parents are, eh, dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. I'm over the whole ordeal."

"So, you live alone?"

"Yes." It was slightly quiet for a moment until I decided to break the silence.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"What? I thought you stayed away from leprechauns."

"Well, after me parents died and I thought of the story again, I didn't really mind a leprechaun finding me. Although, you gave me a huge shock when I saw you for the very first time."

"And you're okay with the marriage?"

"Yes. I don't see the harm." He laughed loudly before putting his hand on mine and looking up at me.

"Such a strange girl. But you're very pretty so that's okay." I blushed slightly at this. I leaned down to him and gave him a kiss. I don't know if it shocked him or took him by surprise, but he was still for awhile. Then he got into the kiss with me and we stayed like this for a long time. When we broke apart we smiled at each other.

"So," I said, "When's the wedding again?"


	13. Freddy Krueger

______

Don't be fooled! This is not a love story between Nancy and Freddy. It's one between another student from Springwood High and the great Master of Nightmares. But, you shall be fooled again once you read this story... Enjoy! And remember: You are all of Freddy's children...

_____

* * *

_

**The Dream Stalker**

I closed my eyes for one second and then everything had changed. At first, all I heard was a student reading something about Hamlet or whoever, and then he started whispering very low. I opened my eyes to see he wasn't even looking at the book.

"Show off," I muttered, "Just because I'm in the back row doesn't mean you have to talk quietly." Then I noticed something else that was weird. Almost everyone in the class was looking at him like they were in some kind of trance. No one told me to be quiet or to shut up, the guy still read like I hadn't even spoken, and our teacher didn't get onto me for being sarcastic like she usually does.

"What's going on here?" I ask aloud. No gesture. No other words besides that guy whispering silently. No other disturbance in the classroom.

I got up and decided to do some experimenting. I dropped several books on the floor, causing them to make loud and obnoxious noises through the room. I waved my hand in front of the guy but he still stared into space and whispered. Then, I went over to the door, opened it wide, and slammed it really hard. Everyone was still in the trance and no one from outside the room heard anything.

"What the hell is going on?" I screamed. Let's just say, I have a bad temper and I'll end up screaming, yelling, or hitting things when I get mad.

I walk out into the halls and found a very strange sight: A goat running through the halls. Oddly, I decided to follow the creature. It's odd because if I saw an animal in the hallways, I'd go to my classroom and pretend I didn't see it.

I followed the goat downstairs to the school's boiler room. There was a bunch of steam where the door was so I couldn't see the door so clearly. When the steam cleared a little bit, I didn't see the sheep. It disappeared.

"Okay, there must be something wrong with me." I turned around to leave but heard someone say my name.

"Vivian..." I heard close behind me. I turned back around to see the door was open. I walked into the boiler room and saw no one there.

"Stupid perverted janitor," I muttered.

__

"Vivian..." the voice said again. Then, a shadow came across the floor. It looked like a man wearing a hat. The shadow raised one of its hands and exposed long clawlike fingers to me. I heard a horrid screeching sound as the hand moved slowly across something. I covered my ears and screamed, "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

The next thing I know, I hear a loud bang on my desk. I jumped and screamed before looking around at the class. That guy was finished reading and back in his seat, everyone in the room was staring at me, and my teacher was looking down at me. Disappointment ran across her face.

"Sleeping in my class again, Vivian?"

"Sorry I can't get into Shakespeare like everyone else." She sighs in aggitation at my sarcasm.

"One more time and you're going straight to detention."

"Yes ma'am," I say in sarcasm again.

My name is Vivian. I'm short, have blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and wear thick black rimmed glasses. As you can already tell, I'm quite sarcastic. I admit I'm arrogant and have a bad temper but a lot of people get that way sometimes. I do not get along with girls so well and my only friends are the video game nerds. Don't you start assuming I'm a nerd or some nobody that spends their free time playing video games. The truth is, I'm actually the reject of all labels. You name it, I'm not a part of them.

The bell rang, signaling that first period is over and we've got several minutes to get our stuff and go to second period. I picked up my books, walked out of the classroom, went to my locker, and got some things for chemistry.

"Hey, Vivian," my friend, Tylor said coming to my side, "What happened in English?"

"I fell asleep again. Nothing special."

"No, I mean there was a bunch of screaming coming from your classroom. Did you not hear it?"

"No. I'm knocked out cold when I sleep." Some students from my English class walked by.

"Hey, was there a bunch of screaming going on in class?" They looked at my weirdly.

"You mean you didn't here the comotion?"

"No! Just tell me what happened!"

"Nancy Thompson had a nightmare and ended up screaming when she woke up."

"Wait, Nancy Thompson?" Tylor asked, "Didn't her best friend die last night?"

"Yeah. It's no wonder she's having nightmares." They walked away and I started wondering a little bit about this dream of hers. If it was anything similar to mine, I guess it would terrify someone like her. I'm not an easily disturbed person so I'm not sure if the dream I had would be considered a nightmare to some.

"Have you been having that dream again?" Tylor asked.

"Yeah. But I was really close to seeing his face this time. I hope I have the dream again tonight."

"Someone has a crush on their dream stalker."

"Shut up! I'm just annoyed that every time I get close to seeing him, I wake up! I mean, it's so aggrivating!"

"Okay, okay, I was only joking. Calm down." We walk to our chemisty class where he tells me about this new game he got. He wanted me to come over to his house tonight and play the game with him. I told him I'd watch him since I wasn't in the mood to play any games tonight. And so our plans for tonight were set.

As our teacher went on about formulas and stuff, I was drawing a picture of the shadowy man with long clawlike fingers.

* * *

I'm in Tylor's house and on his little bean bag chair. It's so comfortable that I had to close my eyes for a moment. But when I opened them, Tylor wasn't feriously clicking his controler like he usually does. He was clicking the buttons at a normal pace and staring at the tv without blinking. Okay, I thought, That's odd.

"Hey, Tylor," I said to him, "I'm going downstairs to get a soda, okay?" He didn't answer. He just stared at the tv while clicking the controler at a normal pace.

I walk downstairs to his kitchen and grab a soda from the fridge. But right as I'm about to pop the top of it open, a warm drop of something falls onto my hand. It was red and ran quickly down my hand when I turned it around. I looked up and another drop falls onto my glasses. I take them off to clean and back away from the spot I was at before looking up again. There was a huge dark reddish spot on the ceiling. And above the kitchen ceiling was Tylor's room.

"Is this some pratical joke?" I asked to myself. I go upstairs, turned the knob, and was about to swing it open to see what happened when...

* * *

"Vivian! Vivian! Wake up! I got a new high score on this game!" Tylor yelled while shaking me roughly. I look around and realized I was just dreaming again.

"Hey! I get it, you won! Now stop shaking me!" He stopped and I realized that his nose was bleeding.

"Hey, Tylor. Your nose is bleeding." He wiped his nose and saw the blood.

"Crap! I was probably staring at the tv too long."

"Yeah. I guess so." I looked at his alarm clock on his night stand. It was already 10:58!

"Damn! I can't go home at this hour! My parents will kill me!"

"I didn't know it woul be this late. I've got a sleeping bag you can sleep in, Vivian."

"Thanks, Tylor." I can't say I was a little more than slightly annoyed about this. But I do admit it was better than walking out in the dark all the way to my house, where I do believe that my parents will give me a long boring lecture about staying out at a friend's so late.

We got the sleeping bag situated on the floor in front of his tv, and situated ourselves for bed.

"Goodnight, Vivian."

"Goodnight, Tylor."

* * *

It became so warm suddenly. I opened my eyes and saw that I was not in Tylor's room. It looked like I was in the boiler room from school. I had no idea what was going on. If this were a dream, it felt so real.

Then, I heard a piercing scream going through the place. The scream sounded like Tylor.

"Tylor!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Vivian!" he screamed back, "Wake up right now!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Wake up and then wake me up!"

"I don't know if I can do that!"

"Hurry! He's coming!"

"Who's coming? Answer me!" I heard another scream and then ran to the sound. The room was like a maze. Every boiler I came in contact with was different, and all the pipes were so confusing. Tylor continued to scream while I tried to find him. Angry of this endless hunt, I finally yelled at the top of my lungs, "Whoever you are, show youself you damn pussy!"

"Who are you calling a pussy? Isn't that something a girl has?" I turned around to find this burned man standing right behind me. He wore a dark red and green sweater that appeared to be torn up, black pants, a brown hat, and a glove on his right hand with four long sharp blades.

"It's you," I whispered. He laughed loudly through the boiler room.

"You remember me without even knowing my face? How observent!" That's when I noticed Tylor being held by his shirt collar by the guy.

"Let Tylor go!" I yelled at the man. He looked slightly annoyed at me, maybe because I wasn't showing (Or feeling) any fear to him. But then a smile crept across his face.

"Is the little girl worried about her little boyfriend?" He was taunting me. I hate when people taunt me.

"He's not my stupid boyfriend and I am not a little girl!"

"Makes since. Why else would a little kid be at Springwood High School?"

"I'm just short! And if you don't let Tylor go, I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what? Kill me? I'm already dead!" I stared up at him in shock. ...Dead?

"I know you're not deaf, kid."

"Who or what are you?" I was really confused and mad know.

"Well, Vivian, my name is Freddy Krueger. You probably don't know me but here's why. Your mommy and daddy killed me years ago when you were a child. Tylor's mommy and daddy killed me when he was a child. All the parents killed me when you were children. I killed many children when I was alive and that's what brought the parents of Elm St. to kill me."

"Then why kill us? Another thing, how can you kill us if you're dead?"

"You and many others are the last children of Elm St. I'm just finishing what I started. And to answer your second question, I came from Hell, which makes me a demon. Instead of possessing human, I possess dreams you can say."

I thought of this for several moments. I don't want to die but I also don't want Tylor to be killed. Although, it doesn't look like I have a choice here. I know if I wake up that he'll cut Tylor open with his blades. I sighed, thinking of what I should probably do.

"Let him go and kill me instead."

"No, Vivian!" Tylor shouted, "Don't you realize what you're doing? All your goals and dreams will never happen if you do this!"

"Your goals are bigger than mine, Tylor. I'm not going to let myself live and have you give up on your goals to keep me alive." Before Tylor could speak anymore, Freddy lets him go and makes him disappear. Possibly to a dream that would make him forget about this until he woke up.

"So, you ready for this?" Freddy asks.

"Yeah, just make it quick." We stare at each other before smiling and laughing like madmen.

"I think I'm getting better at this acting thing. What do you think?" I asked him, still laughing.

"Yeah! You almost had me fooled for a second there!"

If you're confused, here's what's going on: Freddy and I met each other almost a month ago before school even started. He did threaten to kill me and all, but some weird thing led to another. Instead of killing me, we ended up kissing and making out. But, I had to keep it a secret so that I didn't end up moving away or anything.

We usually like to mess around when we're in the dream world. One example is what happened to Tylor. I told Freddy not to kill any of my friends, but sometimes he really wants to play.

He leans down and kisses me deeply on the lips. For a burnt man, his lips are really soft. I wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss even more. After a long awhile, we break apart to breathe.

"I love you, Freddy Krueger."

"I love you , Vivian Krueger." I blush a bright red as he said that. And for once, I resisted the urge to shout, hit him, or protest against his words.


	14. Freddy Krueger 2

_Another crazy little love story on the Master of Nightmares. But this one oddly goes from just plain crazy to quite romantic (In my twisted opinion). So, read, enjoy, review, and have fun with this little piece._

* * *

**Escape Me from This Hell**

I look up into the mirror at my own reflection. My red hair hung slightly over my face and my different colored eyes stared back at me. They were strange because my right eye was a dark green while the left was a dark blue. Although, my hair really use to be black and my name was not always Lori Stevens.

My real name was Samantha Bensin but I prefered to be called Sammy. I hate my whole family and they hate me. I know they do because I did some things they would never forgive me for. The only reason I did those things was because they did very unforgivable things to me as well. My family had abused me in every way possible: Physically, mentally, and even sexually.

When I was 16-years-old, my parents disowned me. Mother's brother raped me and I tried to tell her about it. Well, she didn't believe me and started calling me a crazy lying bitch. So, I picked up the steak knife she had out for chopping up our dinner. I then tried to stab her but wasn't able to get anything on her but a small cut. I was caught during this and that's when they disowned me. Of course, they weren't just going to leave it at that.

I was sent to a mental hospital for a year and a half. All that time in there, I still remembered what they did to me. I was 18 when I was released and you should already know that that was a big mistake. Especially when I heard that my parents decided to replace me with a new baby. You can probably imagine how mad I was.

I snuck in that night, took a small pillow from the crib, and began to smother my little baby brother. Again, luck was not on my side because my mom came in right when I started to suffocate him. I was put back into the mental hospital two more years.

At 20-years-old, I was finally released once again. But I still felt angry about everything that happened. All this anger I kept huddled up inside just to get out of the hospital, and it took only one girl to bring all that anger back to the surface.

Her name was Brittany Sampson and she was an old schoolmate of mine. She use to bully me nonstop and always found a way to push me over the edge to insanity. She instantly recognized me from the past and started bringing up everything I did. Then, she said a few words that she knew would provoke me.

"You crazy ass bitch!" she screamed, "Go to Hell!" I pushed her into an alley and pulled out my peper spray I bought. I forced her mouth open and sprayed the whole toxic contents down her throat. Oh, how she screamed at the agonizing pain while no one came for her rescue. Everyone was watching some parade at the other end of town and she had to be so unfortunate enough to pass me by on the streets. Her horrid screams brought a huge smile to my face as the last bits escaped into her esophogus. She was still alive and slightly breathing, so I picked up a piece of glass lying on the ground, got behind her, pulled her face up, and sliced her throat until she was dead.

After I could confirm that she was dead, I wiped the glass off of all evidence, and ran from the scene. When I arrived home, I packed up all my things, bought some red hair dye, and changed my name to Lori Stevens. I wanted to avoid going back to that damned hospital. I wasn't looking forward to spending the rest of my life in a white room, bound by a straight jacket, and trying to push all my hatred to the back of my head.

I ended up moving to Springwood and decided to live in the only house they had vacant: 1428 Elm St. I already knew about the killer in your dreams that use to live there. A lot of kids from Elm St. were forced to go to the same mental hospital as me. I remembered them babbling on about a burned man in a green and red sweater, a hat, and glove with knives on it trying to kill them. They said he could only kill you in your sleep, so they tried their best to stay awake. The talk of this mysterious dream killer sort of intrigued me. I guess you could say I was lucky that I was able to buy the house and stay in there.

Even though I'm 21 right now, they still ask that I consume the hynocil pills. It wouldn't really matter if I took them or not. I'm so use to taking a bunch of pills from the mental hospital, I'm practically immune to any kind of medication.

Now, as I take my attention away from the mirror, I get ready from my first night in the nightmare house. I get under the warm covers of the bed and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in a room with pipes and boilers and steam spreading everywhere. The whole room felt warm and all the metal in the room appeared buring hot. Even the floor felt kind of warm.

_Wow, this is a weird dream,_ I thought as I just stood there and looked around.

Then, I saw a shadow cast itself across the floor. It moved towards me but I couldn't see the figure due to it being behind a boiler. There was a malicious chuckle as the figure finally showed itself. A man with a burned face wearing a dark red and green sweater, dark pants, boots, a fedora, and a glove with four long blades on each of his fingers on his right hand except for the thumb.

"Freddy Krueger," I whispered in a monotoned voice. He chuckled at me and tapped his blades together softly.

"You know my name little girl?" he asked.

"Of course I do," I replied, "Your survivors that were sent to the mental hospital talked about you a lot."

"Good little children," he said while chuckling, "Now everyone will know I still exist and fear me."

"Not everyone," I said calmly after he cackled loudly for several moments. He looked at me with hate in his eyes. That looked of hatred almost matched mine.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh really now? Are you saying you have no fear?"

"I have nothing else to feel but hate. Must I explain my stupid history to you?"

"No need. I already know from your thoughts." He had disappeared and reappeared right behind me within half a second. My heart skipped a beat out of surprise.

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Krueger?"

"Surely the kids mentioned that I can read your thoughts."

"They were probably too afraid of you to really understand."

"True. So, you're not afraid of anything?"

"Nope."

"Not even death?"

"No. I have nothing worth living for." He chuckled in my ear at my answer.

"It's a shame I can't kill you."

"And why is that?"

"As long as someone's scared of me, I can do whatever I want to them. If they're not scared, I can't do anything." I turned around to him, our faces mere inches away from each other.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" He smirked at me and started chuckling again.

"Maybe I find you very interesting," he whispered in my ear.

"Why would you find my interesting? I tried to kill my family, I was stuck in a mental hodpital for three and a half years, and I killed someone! Why would anyone ever find me the least bit interesting?"

"You're talking to someone who killed their wife in front of their child, was given a chance to get revenge by killing in dreams, and has killed many children. I would be the one to find you very interesting."

"Why should I trust you? You're just going to find a way to hurt me just like everyone else in my life has already done!" I lied to Freddy about feeling only hate. Deep down, I feel a lot of emotional pain from my past. I never release any of that to the surface but keep it buried inside so that no one will see it. But, I'm talking to someone who's been seeing all of this just by talking to him. He is the only one who does know.

"I can't kill you. Let alone leave even a small cut on you. I don't have what it takes to cause emotional pain. And raping you is out of the option."

"Why do you say that?" I say with some anger in my tone. I've always hated the word 'rape.'

"You're a fucking killer. I may not die or feel pain but that's just common sense."

"So, what are you getting at?" He leans foward and kisses me. It was very soft and warm. I was slightly caught off guard and kind of mesmorized within the kiss. Well, can you blame me? I've never been kissed by a boy before. Not even my uncle kissed me as he raped me.

He broke the kiss and I was still looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm asking you to give me a chance to show you how you can make things better."

"You sound like those damn doctors."

"Okay, I'll rephrase that last thing. I'm going to show you things in my world that will make you happy."

"What do you mean by that?" He takes my hand and we walk around one of the boilers. Then scenery changed to the outside of Freddy's house but it was different. The house looked clean and not as run down from when I first moved in. It looked really nice and welcoming.

"How about we take a look inside," Freddy said as he walked up to the front door. I walked with him and we opened it to see that the inside was just as clean and homey as the outside. Even the furniture looked welcoming instead of my old and tattered ones I had enough money to buy (Yeah, that stuff is expensive as hell).

Then, I heard loud footsteps coming from the stairs. They grew louder and louder until I saw a little girl run down. Her hair was red and slightly curly, she had blue eyes, her skin was pale, and she wore a white church dress. She appeared to be at least 9-years-old.

She looked up at us and smiled the biggest smile a child could make. Then she remarked, "Mommy and Daddy are home! Mommy and Daddy are home!"

"Mommy and..." I repeated softly. I looked over at Freddy who only smirked at me. He picked up the little girl and said, "That's right, sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy are home and we're never going to leave. Right, Sammy?" I stared at Freddy and the little girl for a long time before smiling at them.

"Yes. Mommy's never going to leave." I could already feel the effects of the coma seeping into my human body. I felt slightly light headed when he kissed me but I didn't know what it was for. Now, I see what he was trying to do. He decided to make me stay in his world whether I even wanted to or not. What a crazy little surprise. I guess I can't complain, though. I don't have to go back to that world that reminds me so much of my horrid past.

_Thank you... Freddy Krueger..._


	15. Hannibal Lector

_A janitor works in the same asylum Hannibal Lector lives in. The janitor hold a mystery behind his mask that Hannibal wishes to uncover. But what does he have to uncover to this mysterious janitor?_

* * *

**Smuge On the Glass**

No one would ever think about working in an insane aslyum. No one besides psychiatrists, the owners, the staff members that are almost as crazy as the ones being locked up in there, and janitors who want to keep to themselves. I am that kind of janitor. Why I'd ever choose this job? It all falls under the reason I wear a surgeon's mask on my face.

I'm Avery. I'm 24 with pale skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. I suffer from a strange condition where my lips are pure black. It looks like I'm wearing black lipstick but I'm not. I was afraid of wearing lipstick when I was younger because I thought people would realize it and call me names. But keeping my lips bare and showing the world how weird I am was just the same as trying to hide it.

But, there's another reason for hiding my face. My parents abused me when I was a teenager because of my deformity. They would cut my lips and carve into my mouth because I looked this way. The doctors never learned what was happening to me. They just thought I did everything by accident and was disobedient towards my parents.

To make sure no one sees my scars and lips, I bought a surgeon's mask that you get from the convenience store. the bad part of wearing this is that I have to keep buying one whenever it starts tearing up, getting dirty, or when I infect it from being sick.

I thought that wearing the mask at the asylum would fit the atmosphere a bit. I never brought myself to show people the vertical scars over my black lips. I wasn't willing to let people believe I did this to myself and possibly be locked up in the same place I work at.

I usually clean the halls at night when most of the other workers are gone. At first this kind of made me anxious and paranoid. Eventually, I grew use to the unusual shift and the patients I sometimes communicate with.

One of my favourite lunatics in here to talk to is Hannibal Lector. I couldn't believe such a guy could get caught and wind up here. He's a genius and incredibly dangerous. I use to think he'd try to lure me to his cell so that he could kill me, but he never did that. He just talks to me through the glass.

"You missed a spot," Hannibal chuckles as I wipe the glass clean.

"No I didn't," I say with a chuckle.

"Then what's that smuge there?" He points to a spot on the glass where someone wiped the glass very sloppily. I smile through my mask.

"That's someone else's mistake. I'll tell the boss to make sure your cell is precisely cleaned next time."

"All right." Hannibal has some interesting things to say sometimes. Although, we talk about anything most people would talk about. Often, I wonder if I'm just getting too close to the patients when talking to them. Maybe I'm slowly becoming insane by doing this.

"Avery, you never answer this one question of mine."

"Oh really? What is that?"

"You never tell me why you wear that mask." I tug at the soft fabric a little and ask, "This thing?"

"Yes. The surgeon's mask. Why do you always wear it?" This wasn't the first time Hannibal asked me this. He's asked me this once or twice every week but I never really answered him. At first, I didn't know how to answer him. I didn't tell the boss about my condition but said I was always sick. I think everyone still believes that except Hannibal. Nothing ever gets past him.

"I'm just sick."

"You don't look or sound sick."

"You were a psychiatrist, not a medical doctor."

"I might not have been experienced in the medical field, but I can tell by your condition that you're not sick."

"I am sick." I let out a series of uncontrolable coughs, making sure they didn't sound too fake.

"Avery, I think you're hiding something."

"Why would you think that?" I let out another fake cough.

"Even though you are unnaturally pale, you don't act like a sick person. Therefore, you're wearing that mask for another reason." I couldn't find any words to counter his statement. He was really good at guessing that's for sure. I took my cleaning stuff, put them on the cart, and said, "I'm done here for the night. I'll see you tomorrow, Hannibal."

I checked out of the ward and drove home. I couldn't believe what a close call that was. I was almost tempted to pull down my mask to show him my deformity and scars. I'm so ashamed of revealing such things to people. Even if Hannibal is crazy, I don't want him to see my face.

I look at myself in the bathroom mirror. I remove my mask and see the awful things on my face. My lips are the same black from when I was younger. It never changes shade or hue no matter what. The scars on my lips and sides of my face can be easily seen even though I'm pale. They will remain on my face for the rest of my life, taunting how ugly I am.

I trace the scars on my face with my fingers. I can almost recall the moments my parents took out a kinfe and began carving into my face. I can almost remember the pain as well. It hurt so much.

I turn off the lights and get ready for bed. The asylum awaits me tomorrow night and I can't keep the boss waiting.

* * *

"So, how's your illness?" Hannibal asks while I'm mopping near him.

"Ummm, the doctor said I might still have this cold for awhile."

"How long?"

"I don't know. Maybe another week or two."

"It must be some cold to stay in your system that long."

"Yeah. Horrible little virus." Hannibal was mocking me. I could hear it clearly in his voice. He was trying to make me confess the real reason I wear this mask.

"So, how was your day, Hannibal?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Normal. Staying in this dreaded cell day in and day out. And you?"

"All right. Cleaning your dreaded cell every night." I laughed at my comment.

"You know that smuge is still there?" I looked up and stared at the place Hannibal's finger was pointed at. It was still there but slightly wiped.

"The person who cleans your cell isn't doing their job," I joke.

"It's probably just to annoy me." That could be true. Hannibal is quite the neat freak.

"That, or they don't clean as good as I do."

"If only you had the keys to get in and clean it."

"Yeah but I have to get the boss's approval and if I did, you'd have to be held in a straight jacket. And we both know you hate that."

"Of course. If they only knew I wouldn't kill you like the others." I was aware of his history of attacking workers who go into his cell. Of course, this was all before he was put into a straight jacket and they installed the large glass in front of his cell.

"And what makes me any different from them?"

"You're just different. You don't see me as some threat or a lunatic you can torture."

"Well, I have no use for doing either."

"Although, if I did kill you, I might find out why you wear that surgeon's mask all the time." That kind of scared me but I realized I didn't have anything to fear right now.

"Funny, Mr. Lector," I said sarcastically, "Very funny."

"But really, your mask makes me very curious."

"Why are you so determined to know why I wear this mask?"

"Because a healthy man like you has no need for it unless there's something he's hiding." Damn, he's good.

"I don't want to take it off."

"Why?"

"I might infect you."

"With what? Bad breath?"

"Hey! My breath doesn't stink!"

"Prove it. Take your mask off and breathe at the glass." I was so close to saying, "I will" and pulling my mask off. But, I realized Hannibal was trying to trick me and said, "No. I'm not going to do that."

"Why?" I had no excuse for why. I ran out of excuses awhile ago. I had nothing left to lie about.

"What's wrong? Do you not have anymore excuses?" Damn it, he was so good at this!

"No. I don't."

"Then, will you show me what you're hiding behind that mask?" We were completely alone tonight. Most of the employees and other janitors had already left for home. I was the last one here to clean up. So, besides the other patients asleep in their cells, Hannibal and I were completely alone.

I walk up to his cell, made sure I was in enough light, and pull off my surgeon's mask. I exposed my face to someone for the first time since my childhood. I felt so weird having someone examine my lips and scars for the first time. I wanted to cover my mouth up again but Hannibal would've found a way for me to show it again.

"I could see why you'd want to hide such a thing," he said after a breif silence.

"I know. I'm very ugly. You don't need to tell me that."

"I didn't say you were ugly."

"But you're thinking it."

"No I'm not. Just because people may have bothered you about it in your childhood, doesn't mean I'm going to sit here and say you're ugly."

"But I am ugly. I have an awful face that no one would want."

"Have you ever thought that maybe your lips make you unique?"

"No. My scars make it worse."

"Your scars don't make you ugly either. I have several scars on me as well but I'm not ugly, am I?" That was a weird question.

"No, but yours aren't on your face."

"True but what I'm trying to say is you're not ugly even if your not normal."

"What does it matter? Even if you accept it, no one else in society will."

"Maybe that's why you were made like that." I stare at him for a moment to see him a lot closer to the glass. I blush slightly but wasn't sure why I did.

"What-What do you mean by that?" He puts his hand up on the glass and stares at me for a moment. I suddenly realized what he was doing and put my hand on the glass where his hand is. I lean up towards the glass and he leans down. If it weren't for this stupid glass, we could actually be kissing right now. But, I guess this will due for now.

We both broke away from the glass and stared at each other for a moment. We both ended up breathing on the glass, causing a lot of fog to build up on each side.

"I admire you a lot, Avery. Don't let anyone discourage you about your looks."

"Okay. I'll do that."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Avery."

"Not after this." I wipe the fog off the glass, then slide my rag into his little slot they use to give him food. He took the rag and wiped off the smuges from his inside glass. He was going to return it but I said, "No. Keep it. You may need it the next time a smuge goes untouched."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow night, Avery."

"You too, Hannibal." I walked out the door with my mask off, a little confident that someone actual thinks I look okay. Besides, I was the only worker left here tonight.


	16. Leatherface

_This is about a boy who has feelings for the infamous Leatherface. But, does he return those feelings? Or does he want to destroy him for loving him? Yes, this summery is pretty crappy but the story's a lot better than it seems. Enjoy!_

* * *

**I'm Messed Up But You Mess Up My Feelings**

I heard the sounds of someone screaming in pain and agony. A sound I'm quite use to now. It always either came from the basement or outside. The screams of our victims never seemed to pierce my hearing no matter how loud they got. It was almost like music, really.

My name is Lee. I'm 21 right now and have been living with the Hewitts since I was 6. My parents abandoned me after they couldn't support themselves. They took me out to the long highway, dropped me off, and told me they'd be back for me. As most children do, I believed them and later found out they weren't coming back.

I ended up walking down the long road until I saw the Hewitt's house. I told them about what happened and the woman of the house, Luda Mae, explained that they weren't going to come back for me. So, they took me in and raised me like I was theirs. To this day, I choose to believe I am their child.

I've always known that my older brother, Thomas, wasn't really their child. Luda Mae told this to me one day when I was working in the gas station with her. I still look up to him as my older brother.

I use to work with him at the slaughter house. When I was getting old enough to take a job, I worked there with Thomas. I made sure not to anger the boss even though he hated me for playing with the meat. He always called me disturbed because of it. I could care less what the old bastard had to say about me.

When everyone heard about the factory being closed down, we all went home and tried searching for better jobs. I stayed behind with Thomas since I wasn't allowed to leave without him. He continued chopping his meat like nothing was wrong.

At the last minute, I was told to leave even though Thomas continued chopping. I didn't know what happened after that or what would await us at dinner that night.

I was just sitting in my room when I saw the sheriff's car pull into the driveway again. He came by once saying Thomas was in trouble. I was told to stay in my room until Charlie got back. The next thing I know, Charlie returns with the sheriff's clothes and Thomas was carrying someone into the basement.

That night at supper, I asked Thomas what happened. He whispered to me, saying that Charlie would explain. Thomas only talks to us and in a whsiper. When he's around other people, he's just quiet. He's a very shy guy.

When Charlie entered the kitchen, he was dressed in the sheriff's uniform. I was really curious about what he was doing. He brought out one of Luda Mae's big pots out and said that sheriff Hoyte would be our dinner tonight. I was very surprised at this. He's making us eat a human.

Luda Mae got up quickly and I was sure she was going to ask what the hell was going on. Instead, she told him to say grace. And that was the day we became cannibals. From that moment on, we had to call Charlie "Sheriff Hoyte" and he made Thomas do most of the killing.

Since Hoyte found a use for Thomas, I had to figure out what I was going to do. That's when Luda Mae told me I could help her work in the gas station. I couldn't really complain. I helped her out a lot around the house, so working in a small gas station couldn't be too hard.

And as we return from a long day of working, we are greeted by the sound of screaming. I stare at the door to the basement and sigh. We've all grown use to the sounds after so long.

I walk upstairs and go to the bathroom. I stare into the mirror for a moment, looking at myself. I haven't really changed that much since I was a kid. My hair was shoulder length, brown, I had green eyes, and my skin was fair. Although, my outward appearence hasn't changed, my personality has. I've started developing very morbid thoughts since the night we became cannibals. Other than that, I realized something about myself that I was afraid to tell anyone else.

As I was hitting puberty, I noticed I liked boys a lot more than girls. Well, to be more precise, I found more attraction towards my older brother, Thomas, than any other girl I saw. Even the sluts that Thomas ends up bringing home for dinner aren't that much to make me lust over. Not that I think that way towards Thomas. I'm too use to Hoyte talking about the girls to where I find myself having the opposite affect as him.

I already told this to Thomas but he didn't speak back to me afterwards. A day later, he told me he'd think about this and tell me what he thought. That was about a year ago. I still haven't heard word from him. It makes me think that he either forgot or doesn't return my feelings. I don't bring it back up in fear that I'd scare him again.

I walk back downstairs and talk to Monte until dinner is ready. We all sit at the table, say grace, and dig into our usual bowl of human stew. Some of us converse about our day like always except for Thomas, who sits there alone eating his food. He also takes his mask off only around us. He's pretty self-consious about people seeing his face. He's use to us seeing it because we're use to seeing his skin condition. It didn't really bother me that much when I was younger and around him. Sure, parts of his face were eaten up but it doesn't make him ugly.

We finish up our dinner and I help Luda Mae clear the table and wash the dishes. It didn't take that long since there were only five people eating, and two people cleaning up. After that was finished, I went over to the stairs to go to my room. But, as I was about to walk onto the first step, I heard a small voice whisper my name.

"Lee." It came from the door that led to the basement. I walked over to it and whispered, "Thomas? Is that you?"

"Yes," he whispered back.

"What is it?"

"Come into the basement with me." I was use to this. He was probably going to show me some things he collected from his victims. It was always like a game to him it seemed.

I walked down into the basement and saw Thomas near the table. His back was to me and he was beant down over the table. I walked over to him and put my hand on his back.

"Are you okay, Thomas?" He didn't say anything or react to when I squeezed my hand on his shoulder blade.

"Thomas?" I was growing quite concerned. Then he turned around, grabbed my shoulders, threw me onto the table, and towered above me. The mask of some unfortunate victim was still on his face, but his eyes stared deeply at me.

"Thomas! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry if I scared you last year about that! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" I closed my eyes and turned my head away, afraid of what he'd do next. I feel Thomas let go of my left arm and put his hand on my face. He pulls my head towards his direction and keeps it there. I decided to open my eyes slowly to see what was happening. Before I could open them half way, his lips fall onto mine. My eyes widened in surprise as Thomas' lips stayed glued to mine for awhile.

I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do or say. Thomas removed his lips and rose a little above me. His mask was off and I could see his real face in the dim light.

"Thomas?"

"Do you not like guys anymore?" He sounded kind of sad.

"That's not it. I didn't think you liked me back."

"I felt kind of weird when you told me you liked me. I told you I'd think about it because I didn't know what to do. I always thought of that day."

"This is of your own will, right?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't."

"I just didn't want to feel uncomfortable or that you were being pressured into this."

"You're my younger brother. Nothing you do makes me uncomfortable." I cupped my hands around his face and kiss him on the lips. I have never kissed anyone before, so this was probably going to feel weird at first. I didn't really care that much. As long as I was with Thomas I was content. If only we could stay this way forever.

I broke the kiss and stared into his eyes, my hands still cupped onto his face.

"I love you, Thomas," I whisper.

"I love you too, Lee," he whispered back to me. We kissed again and it was starting to feel a little better. When we broke the kiss, Thomas asked me, "What if the others find out about this?"

"Hopefully Luda Mae will accept it. Maybe Monte won't really care. And Hoyte..."

"He'll kill us."

"If he tries anything like that, you have the will to kill him, too. Can't you?"

"I will try my best. You mean more to me than him." I blush when he tell me this.

"You're such a shy boy, yet you are so sweet."

"I just say things that I think you'd like to hear."

"Well, your assumptions are correct." We kiss once more before we both go upstairs to our separate bedrooms.


	17. Lizard

_A girl travels the world, searching for her sister and the man who kidnapped her. But on her way to finding them, she meets a mutant and his family. Whatever happened in the desert left a scar on the people who lived there. Will this girl be able to heal the pain of why they hide from civilization? Read, review, and enjoy..._

* * *

**Outcast**

I sit in the cafe and finish up my tea before getting up and getting my pets. I paid the waitress, who looked at me strangely like many people do. I then take my German Shepard, Lizard (Liz for short), and rabbit, Avon, with me into the desert.

My name is Minax Natrix Rain, but I lik being called Minx. I'm 28-years-old, have shoulder length black hair, red eyes, and a light tan. I wear a white tub top that ends above my stomach, black baggy shorts, a black trench coat with chains here and there, and boots with three silver belts vertical from each other. I carry around a machete with me for protection and don't really care if anyone sees it. My German Sheperd, Liz, is quite unique. Instead of him being black and brown, he's black and white. My rabbit, Avon, is black and white as well.

I use to not be this way. In fact, everything about me was completely different before my 15th birthday. My name was Ace Blackbird. My hair was blond and shoulder length, my eyes were a crystal blue (I use red contacts now), and I use to be a sweet, caring, loving girl. What changed all this?

On my 15th birthday, my father killed my mother, my older and younger brothers, and kidnapped my little sister, Johanna. She was only 3-years-old at the time. I loved her dearly and I could never forgive my father for doing this to me. So, I changed my name and identity, took my pets, and set out on a journey to find my father and Johanna.

I walk through the desert, making sure that we're safe. Liz can spot danger from a mile away, and Avon will squirm around in my arms when he senses trouble. It's a really hot day today. The heat wasn't that bad to me even though I'm wearing a lot of black. I've grown use to it for many years.

A few hours passed, and I noticed my animals getting tired. We have walked a good while, and we were near some caves.

"Okay guys," I tell them, "Let's take a break." I walk towards one of the caves and Liz follows. I pulled out some water and let Liz and Avon drink it. When they were done, I pulled out a hamburger I saved from the cafe and let Liz eat it. I take some grass from outside and feed it to Avon. He may be an omnivore but he sure is a big rabbit.

Suddenly Liz starts growling. He was staring further into the cave we were in.

"What is it, boy?" I muttered, pulling out my machete. I heard a low chuckle from within the cave.

"If you come out and tell me who you are, I promise I won't kill you." The low chuckle came again.

"Funny," I heard a male's voice say, "I was going to say the same thing."

"Show yourself!" I yelled. A man ran out and swung a long thing towards me. I caught it with my machete and it wrapped around it. I pulled at it to make the man come out of the cave. When the sun hit his face, I saw that he was slightly deformed. His hair was gray, he was pretty skinny, and part of his face was deformed. He smirked while examining me and laughed again.

"What's a hotty like you doing in a place like this?"

"What's a guy like you doing in the same place?"

"I live here with the rest of my family. And you?"

"I'm on a little personal business."

"Would you care to explain?"

"You won't kill me if I do, will you?" He unwraps his weapon from mine and I notice that it was made of many spikes. He wrapped his weapon around his body and onto one of his shoulders. He must've had a lot of practice in order to not cut himself from that thing.

We sit down and I tell him my story, except my real name and identity. I hate people knowing my real name and what I use to look like. When I finished, he stared at me for a moment.

He was probably about to say something but we were interrupted by Liz barking at something over the hill. The man ran over and peeked over the rocky hill. He then chuckled and said, "It's lunch time!"

"What's going on?" I ask, weilding my machete.

"Get down or they'll see you!" I ducked and crawled over to where the man was. I peeked over the hill to see a car stopping. The car looked quite familiar, though.

"I hope their taking a break," the man beside me muttered.

"Why? Are you going to kill them?"

"Not only kill them. My family and I are going to eat them."

"So, you're cannibals." I just stated that instead of asked it.

"Yes. Does that disturb you that we're cannibalistic mutants?" I look over at him and saw that he was also looking at me with a huge smirk on his face.

"No. That doesn't disturb me one bit." He chuckled again at me.

"Quite a strange girl you are."

"I know." We look back at the car and see that the people inside were now getting out of it. There was a man and a teenaged girl. Both looked awfully familiar, even from this distance. I narrowed my eyes at the man.

"Dragon," I muttered while clenching my teeth.

"Who's Dragon?"

"My father who kidnapped my little sister. And that's her down there." She was looking around in amazement at the place. She looked like Ace. Her hair was below her shoulders and it was blond. Her eyes were a crystal blue and she had a light tan like mine.

I gripped my machete. At long last, I've found the sorry bastard. Of all places it's here in this desert where his body won't be found.

"Let's kill him," I muttered.

"Not yet, impatient. We should wait until they're both alone. You can kill your daddy, and I can keep the girl from running away."

"Or how about I lock my sister in the car, you pop the tires, I kill my father, explain everything to my sister, and if everything goes right we'll rekindle our friendship, and go home."

"Yeah that could work too."

"So, do we have a plan?"

"Yeah."

"When shall we strike?"

"When they least expect it."

"Why not now?"

"Because if you notice that man's movements, it looks like he's slightly suspicious or prepared for something to happen. Maybe he knows you're following him?"

"Can't be. We haven't seen each other in 13 years."

"Well, he must be thinking someone is after him."

"Maybe the police have caught onto his crime."

"Looks like they'll be too late to obtain him."

"Yes. It will all be too late." We watched them for a moment before they decided to camp out there.

"Ah, lucky us. They're going to camp out. I love invading camps."

"I have a feeling you're use to this."

"Hell yeah. People tend to come through here for short cuts and sometimes vacations. So yeah, I'm pretty use to this."

"That still doesn't scare me."

"I wasn't trying to scare you this time." I look over at him and he kisses me on the lips. I was never prepared for anything like this. I was always ready in case someone tried to rape, kill, rob, or kidnap me. I wasn't ready for anything like this. But, it felt right somehow.

His lips were really soft and warm. I found myself kissing back and actually enjoying it. It's been years since I was able to enjoy something. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. He pressed down on me and leaned forward, causing us to lay on the ground.

We made out for several moments before Avon came to me and nuzzled my cheek. We stopped and realized it was dusk. Avon ended up just being hungry, so I fed him some grass before going back to the man.

"So, you find some attraction to me?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. You're hot. Who wouldn't find you attractive?"

"Well, for one, I look like a serial killer. And two, I carry around a machete wherever I go."

"True. I guess it's just me then." He chuckled at his words before I asked him, "You didn't tell me your name."

"It's Lizard."

"How funny. That's the name of my German Shepard there. I call him Liz for short, though."

"Just call my Lizard."

"Okay."

"How about this. Even if this all goes well, and you're reunited with your sister, why don't you stay with me and my family?" I thought about this for a moment. I wondered if I could really go through with this. I just met him several hours ago. He could still betray me. But, in the same sense, he could just be trying to help.

"I'll see about it," I answered him.

"Depending on what?"

"If my sister is okay with it."

"She might think my kind are weird."

"She'll have to get use to it." We both grew silent and went back to our spying. It started to get darker but we still stayed behind the hill and watched them. They eventually ate their dinner and decided to head in for the night.

"Now, we strike," Lizard announced. We got up and ran down the hill to their car. They were just about to go into their tent when we showed up.

"Who the hell are you?" Dragon said.

"It can't be you've forgotten me, Dragon," I tell him.

"I don't even know you!"

"Yes you do. Who was the only survivor of your rampage on our family besides Johanna?" I removed my contacts to reveal my crystal blue eyes. Dragon stared at me in shock while Johanna looked at me in confusion.

"Daddy?" Johanna asked in terror, "Who is that?"

"It can't be you! I sent hitmen after your ass!"

"Simple hitmen aren't enough for me. I won't be satisfied until I hold your decapitated head in my hands."

"Daddy!" Johanna was terrified now, "Who is she?"

"That's your older sister. She's delusional and killed our family when you were 3. I tried to protect you by taking you on the run with me."

"Is that the lie you told her?" Johanna was staring at us in confusion and fear. She didn't know who to believe right now.

"Johanna, get in the car," I commanded her. Most likely out of fear, she went into the car and locked the doors.

"So, you decided to show your ugly face again?" Dragon asked.

"I was about to ask the same question, Dragon."

"And what's with that thing behind you? Is that your boyfriend?"

"He's my helper at the moment. He came just at the right moment to aid in my revenge."

"I should've killed you that night with everyone else. You were nothing but a fuck up anyways!" A nerve somewhere inside restraining me to strike at him suddenly snapped. I took my machete and, with one hard swing, chopped off his head. His head fell to the sandy groud and blood spewed from his body where the head was cut off. His body fell to the ground, his blood soaking the sand in blood.

"I told you, you son of a bitch. I won't be satisfied until I hold your decapitated head in my hands." I picked up his head, threw it into the air, used my machete as a baseball bat, and sliced his face in half when it came back down.

I went over to the car and asked Johanna to unlock the car. She was frightened but unlocked it anyways.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Johanna."

"Who are you?" She was on the verge of crying now.

"Johanna, listen carfully. Everything that man told you was a lie. The only thing that was true was that he's your father. He's my father too."

"Does that mean you're my-"

"Sister? Yes. If you reach into my right pocket, you'll find something to prove that." I didn't want to pull it out myself because my hands were covered in blood. I didn't want to cover it in blood because it was that valueable to me.

She reached into the right pocket of my trench coat and pulled out a photograph. It had all my family members from before the home massacre. This photo was taken a few months before my birthday. We were at the park having a picnic. We were all huddled together, making a family portrait. Everyone was smiling, even Ace. Dragon wasn't smiling. He never smiled during photos.

"I don't see you in here."

"I'm right there, holding you in my arms." She saw my old self holding her but looked at her with disbelief.

"What happened to you?" I explained everything to her that I told Lizard. She was slowly starting to understand everything now.

"What are we going to do?"

"I already decided to live with Lizard and his family. I'd like you to stay with me." Lizard came beside me and put his arm around my waist. Johanna saw his face and stared at him for a moment in shock.

"Wha-What hapened to his face?"

"You know, I never brought myself to asking him that."

"Let's go into the cave and I'll explain everything," Lizard said. We went into the cave but on our way, Lizard commented to me, "You know? After I saw you kill that guy, I think I liked you even more."

"Save the compliments for later," I laughed. We went into the cave with Liz and Avon following us.


	18. Michael Myers

_Michael's boyfriend, Ghostface, died. His new boyfriend is an ordinary young man that he came across one Halloween night. Months after they decide to get together, the man wonders if he's really just taking Ghostface's place. He discovers the truth on his next visit with Michael. I'm not against MichaelXGhostface. I actually love that pairing but thought of this little story. Contains a small lemon scene!_

* * *

**Am I Only A Replacement?**

My boss shakes me awake from another day dream I have while working as a cashier in the grocery store. I've been prone to sudden day dreams lately, but I have a good reason.

My name is Jamie. I'm 21-years-old and live alone in Haddonfield, Illinois. I work part time as a cashier to pay the bills all because I decided not to go to college. Obviously, I'm an idiot for choosing that decision. Although, at nights, I work in a video store to make a little more money for the bills.

The reason for my day dreams, though? On certain days, I'm told to go to the Myers house by the man himself. Yes, I've been in contact with Michael Myers. Of course, if I told this to anyone, I'd be in huge trouble or be asked to tell the police. But I can't even do that upon my own will even if I wanted to.

Several months ago, it was Halloween and I dressed as my favourite serial killer, Ghostface. I ended up running into a man who wanted to mug me. Out of fear, I ran into the abandoned Myers house but found that it wasn't empty after all.

I came face to face with him while the mugger was behind me. He thought it was some guy in a costume and tried shooting him. Instead, Michael stabbed the mugger to death and cornered me against a wall. For no reason at all, I yelled, "Michael! Please don't kill me!" and he stopped to stare at me. Then he took my mask off, stared at me again, and kissed me. After that, he dragged me down to the basement and held me tightly in his arms while he slept. I was scared as hell and so confused.

In the morning, he was still holding me but was rubbing my back. I tried speaking to him but he stayed quiet. Thank goodness he had a pen and a small notepad down there, or else I couldn't converse with him.

Basically, I look like his ex-boyfriend, Ghostface (Yeah, this came as a huge shock to me), and he wants me to visit him regularly or else he'd kill me. I have no idea what made me say yes but my fate was sealed in our conversation. I became his look-alike boyfriend after that, and I visit him whenever he tells me. I'm also suppose to wear my Ghostface costume when I'm in his presence.

Although, even if I feel strangely happy to be his boyfriend, something always grabs my attention. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm just a replacement. I feel that Michael doesn't even see me as another person. I think he's trying to make another Ghostface so that he can be happy again. He even calls me "Ghostface" instead of Jamie.

I mean, I feel awfully sorry for Michael that Ghostface died. It must be very painful but I wish he didn't have to go so far with it.

"Jamie! Snap out of it!" My boss shakes me roughly awake from my day dream once more.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I've been having some things on my mind lately."

"Look, I understand you're having some personal problems, but please keep them at home. Don't bring your troubles to work."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, get back to work." I continued my shift until it was time to leave for my job at the video store. There, I did my usual work sorting movies and cleaning up the store. When that was done, I drove to the Myers house and took out my Ghostface costume. I walked into the dark place and changed into my costume. Then, I walked down into the basement wher Michaels secret door was. I go down to see him sitting on his bed, reading an old newspaper article about his murders.

"I'm here, Michael." He looks up and puts the article away. He pats on some free space next to him, indicating he wanted me to sit next to him. I go over to him and sit next to him. He pulls me into a hug and rubs my back again. I always wonder if Ghostface loved having his back rubbed.

"How was your day?" Michael asked. After awhile, he suddenly opened up to me a little more and started talking to me.

"It was all right. Nothing much really happened. What about you?"

"Same here. Just reading over the newspapers."

"Did you get enough to eat?"

"Yes. These rats always supply me with good nurishment."

"You really need to stop eating those."

"Why?"

"Because you have rat breath." I laughed at my small joke while he chuckled lightly.

"Your humor never ceases, does it Ghostface?" I stop laughing and frown behind my mask.

"Ugh, yeah. I'm always up to something." I should've acted happy when I said that because Michael looked a little concerned.

"Ghostface, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Michael."

"Your tone of voice doesn't sound convincing."

"I guess I'm just slightly stressed from my jobs."

"Then, can I take some of the tension away?" He lays me down on the bed and kisses me pasionately on the lips through my mask. Even if he makes me sad sometimes, he loses me in his kiss.

He slips my hood off and kisses my neck. I moan out his name softly, making him kiss my neck harder. I unzip his machanic suite while he raises my robe above my waist. He goes back to kissing me except it's a lot rougher this time. My arms go around his neck while his hands search for my pants zipper. He pulls my pants and boxers down below my knees and gets out of his suit. Raising my legs and bending my knees, he slowly begins to enter me.

This isn't the first time we've done this. I'm pretty sure he and Ghostface were like this too.

His thrusts gradually became faster and it wasn't long until he came deep inside me. I screamed out his name as he collapsed from all the pleasure. He laid next to me while I panted softly for several moments.

"I love you, Ghostface," he whispered in my ear. Subconsciously, I curled up into a ball to get away from him. He sat up, noticing something deffinately wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He turns me over and stares into the eye holes of my mask. I turn my head away from him but he pulls it back to his gaze.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"You keep calling me Ghostface."

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes. I don't think you even acknowledge that I'm a different person."

"Of course I do. I always have."

"Then why do you always call me the name of your dead ex?"

"Because you remind me of him all the time."

"Anyone would if they wore this costume."

"That's not what I mean. Your sense of humor, the way you act, even your voice all reminds me of him."

"But how? I'm completely different from him. I can never be Ghostface!"

"And that's what I love about you. In some ways, you're a like him. But there are times you're not like him. That's what I admire the most about you, Jamie."

"You called me Jamie?"

"Yes. That's your name." He pulls off my mask to reveal my pale face and shoulder length black hair.

"And that's your face, not Ghostface's." I embrace him, almost on the verge of crying.

"Do you also not like it when I conpare you to him?" he asked.

"Sometimes but that's not why."

"What's the real reason then?"

"I always feel that I'm just your replacement for Ghostface." He let out a sigh.

"It took me a long time to get over Ghostface's death. But I wouldn't go as far as replacing him. I will never find anyone exactly like him. Someone who can keep his composure as a killer but is such a goofball at home. But, I'll never find someone like you either, Jamie."

"Then, can I request something from you?"

"Anything."

"Please call me Jamie now instead of 'Ghostface.'"

"Okay. I can do that."

"Thank you, Michael. I love you."

"I love you, too." We sit there like this for a long time. It felt better being held by him and having my back rubbed. Everything felt so right at this moment.

"Isn't it about time for you to go home?" Michael asked. I looked down at my watch and noticed it was almost midnight.

"Yeah. I'll see you in two days, okay?"

"All right. Be safe."

"I will. See you in two days."

"You too, Jamie." I got my clothes fixed, took my costume off, and headed back to my car. I drove back to my house and went to bed, feeling better that Michael isn't replacing me after all.


	19. The Jackal 3

_A girl and her friend go to the infamous asylum where a ghost has been reported to haunt there. The girl and her friend separate from the group to explore a little bit. What will the two encounter? Will it be their last time exploring or will something truely amazing happen? Read, rate and enjoy people!_

* * *

**A Night In the Asylum**

"Shhhh! I think they're going to know I'm talking to you. I'll see you later, Andrea."

"Okay. Thank you for talking to me. It gets lonely here sometimes."

"All right. I'll visit you again if I come here again."

"Thank you! Bye!"

"Bye!" I walk away from the ghost of a murdered teenage girl and go back to my group of friends. I'm the only one in the group who can see and communicate with ghosts. It's pretty cool but I do admit I'm kind of scared of them. My friends don't exactly believe I can see them, so I secretly separate from them to talk to a ghost for awhile.

By the way, my name's Melody Rayne. I have shoulder length platinum blond hair with turquoise tips and bangs, neon green eyes, and nose, belly, angel bite, and hoop snakebite piercings. Most of my friends are true but a selected few aren't exactly so. I can tell from their jokes about me that their pretending to be my friends. Why? I'm not sure.

Well, weeks ago, my best friend discovered this article on the internet about this abandoned asylum. It said the asylum was reportedly haunted and no one dared go in due to the ghost that haunts it. They say that those who go into the building never return. If you're lucky enough, you'll run out in time with nothing but critical injuries. Several times, police were called to the scene to find the murdered bodies of the previous victims. Hundreds of bodies scatter the place to this day due to whoever or whatever was murdering them. It also said that even the greatest skeptics were turned into believers after witnessing strange things happening around the victims.

This intrigued my friend and she asked us all to jion her on this little trip. Me, being the adventurous one, I decided to go without hesitation. Even if we do encounter a ghost, maybe I could talk to it. Of course, my friends wouldn't think that would work. I was prepared for anything.

We drove further out to the woods where the asylum is. It was growing darker fast as we got closer to the ruins of the building. The iron gates to it was worn down with rust, bricks and glass scattered around the ground, the doors were almost torn down from years of weathering and neglect, and the inside was extremely dark. The outside was probably once white but now had a smokey gray to it. There were also black spots around the windows and in other places. There was probably a fire here that caused the building to turn to ruins.

"It looks kind of scary," one of the girls in the group say.

"Especially since many people were killed here by something unnatural," I commented with sarcasm in my voice.

"Don't say that Melody! You'll jinx us all!"

"I was just messing around. Now, let's get our flashlights and explore!" We each grab a flashlight and go into the run down asylum. It smelled awful. The scent of rotting flesh, dead animals, blood, mold, and decay filled our nostrils. We noticed a lot of bones everywhere on the floor. Some were from small animals, other were a bit bigger.

"I feel faint guys," another girl in the group said.

"Is it the smell?"

"I don't know. I just feel so horrible. Like I'm going to be sick." Then, a loud bang sounded through the lobby. It sounded like something big and heavy was knocked down.

"What was that?" another girl screamed.

"I'll go check it out," I said. Then, one of the girls I knew wasn't my friend called out, "I'm going too! You can't go by yourself!"

"Of course," I say in sarcasm, "Or else the big scary monster will jump out of the corner and eat me. Then I'll never be seen again." I make a fake, low, monotoned scream after that, making the so called friend narrow her eyes at me.

"Are you just going to stand around and make jokes or are you going to check that sound out?"

"I'm just waiting on you." I turn around and go to the direction we heard the loud bang.

I'm a fast walker. So, when that girl suddenly yelled, "Hold on!" I grew kind of irritated. She was a few yards away from me and she was walking very slowly. Although, that was probably a normal pace for most people. My walking would be considered fast walking to her. Either way, I was growing impatient of her slow walking.

When she finally did get to me, I started walking again. She grabbed my arm roughly and practically yelled, "I said hold on!"

"It's not my fault you walk slow."

"You walk way too fast!"

"I can't help that! You can either run or try to walk at my pace." I begin walking again but heard her say something in a high whisper.

"You freak!" I turned towards her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I'm surprised you haven't noticed me say this many times before!"

"Why do you say that? What have I ever done to you?"

"It's because of who you are! You look like some stupid emo, you're like a child, and you pretend to speak to ghosts!" Okay, she got on my last nerve. Usually, I'm a forgiving person. But this bitch pulled the final straw with me. She can say whatever she wants about me except about my ability to talk to ghosts.

"Look! I don't care if I do look like an emo or a scene kid! That's not who I am! I may act like a child but I know when to be serious! And most of all, I _can_ talk to ghosts!"

"Prove it! Make them do something amazing! Because I'm pretty sure ghosts don't exist!"

"All right! You there! Do something to show this nonbeliever you exist!" I noticed there was a ghost behind her during our whole conversation. He was standing there, watching us up until I asked him to do something to show that he existed.

Suddenly, he started laughing maniacally and scratched at her back. Deep gashes appeared across her back. She screamed out in pain as he continued to scratch up her entire body. She collapsed onto the hard cold floor in a bloody heap. She slowly stopped breathing and died.

I took my attention back to the ghost. He was still laughing which really scared me. I decided to talk to him to see if he was going to kill me too.

"So, um, I'm sorry for making you do that." He looked a little surprised that I could communicate with him. He chuckled slightly and answered, "That's fine. I was getting annoyed with her anyways."

"What's your name? My name's Melody Rayne."

"I'm the Jackal. My original name was Ryan Khun."

"That's cool. Are you the only ghost here?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever get lonely here?"

"I guess. There's no one to really talk to."

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but how did you die?"

"I was a mental patient that was kept in the basement. There was a fire one day and the doctors took all the other patients besides me. I told them to leave me behind because I deserved this fate."

"Wow. Why did you think that you deserved this?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a monster that enjoys hurting people. When I was still alive, I wanted to hurt women." This kind of scared me. But I felt kind of sad at the way he looked. He wasn't like Freddy Krueger with a burned body. He had scratches all over his face, his hair was long and black, he wore what appeared to be a torn up straight jacket, and he had a cage over his head.

I hated seeing humans and animals confided to a cage. It symbolizes something being trapped and limitations to freedom. Just like this ghost, the Jackal.

"Why do you have that cage over your head?"

"The doctors put it on me because I'd chew my way out of the straight jacket. It doesn't work now." That's true. The cage had a huge hole where his face is. How he could've done that, I wasn't sure.

What I also wasn't sure of was this strange urge to get closer to the Jackal. I've never felt this way towards another person, let alone a ghost. I get closer to the Jackal, step onto the girl's body, lean towards him, and kiss him. I didn't think I could do this, actually. I take my lips away from him and back up from him, triping on the girl's body.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He leaned down to me, put his two sharp fingers under my chin, pulled my face up to his, and said, "I didn't hurt you, so don't apologize." He then gave me a kiss on the lips. It was deeper than mine, but still nice. I put my arms around him while he put his on my hips. It was really nice kissing him even if he was an apparition. It just felt so real, I couldn't believe it.

"Melody!" I heard my best friend call my name. There were footsteps coming towards us and I realized that girl was dead again.

"Crap! They're going to see this and probably think I killed her!"

"No they won't." I looked over at him and he scratched my throat and chest open. The last thing I remembered was shaking uncontrolably and feeling light headed.

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm lying on the floor of the asylum again.

"What happened?" I asked while rubbing my head. I look down at my chest and saw a lot of blood everywhere. My blood.

"The Jackal!" I looked around but couldn't find him.

"Jackal! Where are you?" I ran all over the asylum looking for him. I heard some screaming coming from outside, so I ran to the door. I saw my friends leaving in the van and driving off with fear spread across their faces.

I already had the idea that I was already dead and a ghost. Why else would my friends drive off without me? That, and if I was alive they might have turned back to get me. But even though I saw them looking back, I knew they couldn't see me. I knew they'd never come back.

"What are you doing standing all alone outside?" I heard a voice next to me. I looked over and saw the Jackal leaning up against the building of the asylum.

"I was looking for you," I said, walking over to him.

"And why would you be looking for me?" He asked, chuckling.

"Because I wanted to know why you killed me and kept me here as a ghost."

"Hmmmmm, I think you know exactly why." He chuckled again and I started laughing with him.

"Yeah, I think so, too." He took my hand and we walked into the asylum together.


	20. Ghostface

_Ghostface is doing his usual business and having fun with it. But, he soon discovers that a new member has joined in the game and passes his test. He does want to kill her but he realizes something different about her. She has Stolkhom Syndrome! How is he going to get out of this? It's in the killer's point of view for a change!_

* * *

**What Do I Do?**

I had them all where I wanted them in the house. It was so quiet that every sound spooked them. I chuckled under my breath as I hear them uneasily try to figure out what happened. It's obvious that they were all knocked out and taken to this abandoned house I happened to find. I don't think anyone in this neighborhood will hear them or be able to get to them. No. If that ever happened, help would come too late.

I am the infamous serial killer Ghostface. My true identity will remain unknown for as long as I kill. I won't even describe my personal self only for saftey measures. But, I will explain what's going on.

I decided that I wanted a group to play with. I picked the five most repulsive easy to kill kind of people in Woodsboro, and put them in an abandoned house. Honestly, I found this house while driving around Woodsboro. When I saw the house sitting there like it was haunted, I started forming a plan similar to what happened in _Saw II_.

I snuck into the house that night and my plans got more elaborate the further I explored. I quickly went home and formed a plan that would really get the citizens of Woodsboro. Even though I had the same idea as Jigsaw, my thoughts were quite different.

I had no blood shedding poison, nor did I know how to make one. I wasn't into building crazy torture devices. Clues were deffinately something I didn't want to do by tape recorder. I did have a sound system in order to listen onto them kind of like how Jigsaw uses a camera on his unsuspecting victims. But the house and the people waking up in it was the bigget thought of my murder scheme. I guess it's not like _Saw II_ but more like _Halloween: Resurection_. Either way, I had some good ideas coming for the kids.

I dialed the number to the tallest boy with the I'm-not-afraid-and-I-can-get-out-of-here-alive-look. We'll have to see how brave of a face he can keep up.

"Hello?" the boy asked. I could hear a very slight tone of terror in his voice.

"Hello, Derry," I said into the reciever. I always love the reaction people get when I call them by their names first instead of saying something cryptic. It's priceless!

"Who is this?" Derry asked loudly.

"Who do you think it is?"

"This isn't funny! Tell me who you are so we can get out of here!"

"It's your good friend Ghostface. I'm arfraid the farthest you'll get out of this house is your tomb." I could fanitly hear them screaming and freaking out on the other line. I was really starting to enjoy this. Best game yet!

"Are you really Ghostface?"

"Who else could put you in an empty house and planning your deaths?"

"I'm serious!"

"So am I."

"What do you want with us!"

"I want to ask you something."

"What? What is it?"

"Do you like scary movies?"

"Ugh, sure, I guess. But what does this have to do with-"

"I'm going to ask you all a series of questions relating to horror films. If you all get them right, you can all get out of the house safely. If not, I'll kill you all. Are you ready?"

"Wait! What if it's something we can't answer!"

"Don't worry. They're all fairly easy. Now, are you ready for the questions?"

"Ugh, sure..."

"How many films, excluding the remake, are in the Friday the 13th series?" I could hear him trying to figure it out aloud. He seemed a little unsure about the answer he chose.

"T-Ten? Ten movies?"

"Correct. Now give the phone to Jesse and walk into the bathroom."

"I thought you said we could get out if we answer them correctly!"

"I said _all_ of you had to answer them correctly. If one person screws up, I'll know where to find you."

"Like Hell I'm going to pick the place to be killed!"

"If you'd like, I can come by and kill you all in the room. Is that any better?" There was slight hesitation in his voice when he answered.

"Okay, I'll go into the bathroom." He gave the phone to the boy named Jesse. He seemed pretty nervous as he asked what his question was.

"What was Chucky's real name before he died and transported his soul into a doll?"

"Charles Lee Ray. Is that right?" I was somewhat surprised that he knew that, but it wasn't that amazing. If you watch it too much, you're sure to know everyone's name before the film's over.

"Correct, Jesse. Give the phone to Tina and proceed to the master bedroom."

"O-Okay..." More movement as the phone was given to the girl. I had such a good question for her.

"What was removed from the victims in _See No Evil_?" I heard her swallow hard and could imagine her disgusted face.

"They're eyeballs..."

"That's right, Tina. Give the phone to Sandy and go to the laundry room."

"All right..." I think I heard her crying, but that's expected. She probably thinks I'm going to remove her eyes. That's not as fun but I might look into doing that just for her.

"This is Sandy," I heard the girl say through gritted teeth. Another tough one. I'm going to have a lot of fun tonight.

"Name all of the ghosts from _13 Ghosts_."

"The First Born Son, the Angry Princess, The Jackal, the Juggernaut, the Bounded Woman, the Withered Lover, the Hammer, the Torn Prince, the Pilgrimise, the Great Child, the Dire Mother, the Torso, Cyrus, and Dennis." Okay, that was actually impressive. I was going to get onto her about the Dennis and Cyrus part, but I guess she came prepared. That is, unless _13 Ghosts_ happens to be her favourite movie. Either way, even I'm impressed with that.

"Very good. Give the phone to Gary and go to the first bedroom up the stairs to your right."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you."

"You won't have to wait too long."

"Good." She gave the phone to Gary who scolded her for acting tough. He puts the phone to his ear and says, "Hello?" He sounded pretty scared. I guess the lack of people in the room has gotten him paranoid.

"What's the name of the demon that possesses Regan in _The Exorcist_?"

"I-I-I don't know. I really don't know!"

"It looks like you failed. And now you and your friends must pay the price."

"No! Please! Let me ask the person in here!" _Person? When were there _six_ people in that room?_

"Hello? Who is this?" It sounded like a girl. She sounded like she was probably 16. By the tone of her voice, she was completely calm, almost unaware of the situation. It's like she didn't even know she was in an abandoned house with a serial killer.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Carrie. What's going on? No one's telling me anything."

"I am going to kill this group of friends since the guy in the room with you answered a question incorrectly."

"Why is it in my house, though?" _Are you fucking kidding me? There was someone living here this whole time? How could I have overlooked her being anywhere in this place?_

"I assumed it was abandoned but I see that it's not. That means that now you are in the game."

"Okay. How do I play?" This was very odd. This girl was calm through everything I said. It was like we were having a normal conversation to her. She may be strange but the game has gotten a little more interesting.

"All you have to do is answer my questions. If you get them right, you might be able to save the group and yourself. If not, I'll kill you all."

"All right. What was the question you asked this guy?"

"I usually start out with easy ones first but I guess we can start with that. What is the name of the demon that possesses Regan from _The Exorcist_?"

"Pazuzu." Wow... Not a lot of people know his name so well. Not these people at least. Well, I'll just have to give her tougher questions.

"What's the address to Freddy Krueger's house?"

"1428 Elm St., Springwood, Ohio." I was really expecting her to forget that. This girl is quite impressive.

"What killer inspired _Psycho_, _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_, and Baffalo Bill from _Silence of the Lambs_?"

"Ed Gein." Man, not even the people who lived during that time knew that.

"What's the main spirit's name from _The Grudge_?"

"Kayako Saegi." Okay, this girl _really_ knows her horror films. But I've got one more question for her. I wonder if she'll ever figure it out.

"From the movie _Carved_, what does Kuchisake-onna mean?" Let's see if she can get this right.

"Well, that didn't have any subtitles, so that's a very challenging one."

"The clocks ticking Carrie."

"I'm going to have to say the 'Slit-Mouth Woman.' Is that close?" That's exactly right! Who is this girl?

"Congratulations, Carrie. I'll be coming to your room shortly. But tell the Gary to wait outside the room."

"Okay." I hang up the phone and go to each person's rooms, killing them all with my knife. Gary put up less of a fight when I killed him. He was a coward so taking his life was easy. That is sometimes boring when the kills are too easy.

I opened the door to the room that held Carrie. She still had the phone in her hand, making me assume she called the police.

That aside, Carrie looked like a regular teenaged girl. Her hair was long and dark, her skin was slightly paler than most, her eyes were brown, she was a bit tall, and she appeared to be exactly 16. The only odd thing about her was that her clothes were torn up and looked a little loose on her. In fact, the more I looked at her, the more I could see how skinny she was. She was obviously homeless and living in this house for protection.

"Are the police coming?"

"No. The phone's battery started dying after I hung up."

"Then I've got time."

"Before what?"

"Before the neighbors call the police. I'm sure anyone could hear those screams."

"Yeah, but I know you won't kill me."

"And why do you assume that?"

"Because I'm a lucky person. My mom always told me this. She told me that as long as I believe that, I will never be harmed." She sure is naive for a teenager. But, for some reason, I had a strange hesitation about killing her. I've never felt like that before.

She staggered for a moment before sitting down. She must be pretty weak and on the edge of starvation. Nonetheless, I came to her and sat in front of her. Not really close but enough to hear her and enough to stay a good distance away. You never know if homeless people have weapons with them.

"If you're so lucky, then why are you homeless?"

"I'm not homeless. I've lived in this house since I was born. My parents just decided to leave and haven't returned."

"So, they abandoned you?"

"I don't know. I try to think that they'll come back for me, but I know they won't."

"Then why do you stay in here? Why couldn't you go to a shelter home or to a relatives home?"

"I'm afraid of going outside."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of the world. I look outside my window every day and see the dangers of the world. I'm afraid of the people and their intentions."

"If that's so then why are you talking to me so calmly? I'm a serial killer which is a danger of the world." She giggled at my comment which threw me off. I thought she'd be just a little frightened or worried about the current situation.

"Well, if you wanted to kill me because I was in the way, you would've done so. Right?" She is right. There were many times I've had uninvited company and had to wipe them out in order to get back to the game. Why was she an exception, though?

"Yeah... Maybe this time I wanted to change it around."

"Or is it that you've never met a victim that passed your test?"

"No, it's not that. I asked you the hardest questions I could think of at the top of my head. For someone to guess those right is completely new to me."

"You weren't expecting it, were you?"

"No. Not really." I also couldn't believe I was having a conversation with one of my victims. How strange for a killer to encounter such a thing. Okaym not really that shocking for all killers because that's how some of them lure them into their traps. It's just amazing to me because I don't talk to them face-to-face.

We heard the loud sirens of policemen. I could already imagine what they're doing at the moment. They're going to bust down the front door and look through the building to find my victims and then us.

"Well, time for me to go," I say, getting up. I feel Carrie tug at my cloak, forcing me to stay in that spot in the room. I look down at her and she gives me the most innocent, sympathetic, thankful look.

"I'll show you the safest way out," she tells me. This was really weird to me because I've never been helped to get out of a place. I sigh and offer my hand to her. She gladly takes and and gets up, this time looking a bit better than before. She takes me to the basement and removes a few boxes from the wall. Behind them was a door that had a torn off lock hanging from its handle. The door was slightly ajar but inside it appeared to be a long tunnel. I guess it's a secret escape that was built her long ago.

"This doesn't lead to a dead end or a bunch of small drain pipes, does it?" I ask her.

"No. It's an escape route I found when playing around in the basement as a kid. It leads a little outside of the city but I think you'll be fine."

"Why are you helping me out, Carrie?"

"Because I like you, Ghostface. I thought you could probably figure that out." _Not really. I haven't watched a scary movie that dealt with someone having Stolkhom Syndrome. _Really, I had no idea what to do. I wasn't prepared for situations like this.

"Well, I guess I should give you something in return for your help."

"You don't have to. This is the least I could do for you."

"No really. After all, you did pass my test." I lifted my mask up high enough for my mouth to show and gave Carrie a kiss. She was truely shocked by this but got into the kiss as well. I must admit, I was kind of enjoying this too.

It wasn't until I heard the click of a gun that I moved out of the way quickly. Carrie was shot in the chest by an officer that was spying through the tiny basement window. The bullet broke the glass and struck Carrie in the middle of her weak chest. But, to my surprise, she was smiling.

"Thank you, Ghostface. I'm sure we'll be able to meet again someday." She then closed her eyes and kept smiling up at the ceiling.

I ran into the tunnel, closing the door behind me, and ran as fast as I could through the darkness. Carrie will surely be on my mind for as long as I kill. The first to know the hardest questions on my test. The first to converse with me one-on-one. The first victim to show affection to me, her would be murderer. The first girl I'd ever kiss that knew what I did. She will forever stay in my memory.

Stolkhom Syndrome sure is a strange thing. It makes me wonder if anyone else today ever feels for their captors or the people that would put their lives in danger without a second thought. I truely unforgettable moment I will never face again.

_I hope we meet again too, Carrie. Maybe by then, I'll have harder questions for you to ask..._


	21. The Leprechaun 2

_Another Leprechaun story! This story takes place in the 5th movie In the Hood, where Post and his friends try to get their rapping career started. Post has a sister who shares the very familiar sibling relationship. But what will happen when Post and his friends come home with the flute? What disorder will take place in this? Find out and I hope you enjoy the read._

* * *

**The Magic of a Leprechaun's Flute**

I sat in the livingroom watching a basketball game my older brother recorded. He told me not to watch it until he got home but I'm deffinately not doing that. Too many times he's promised not to do something but does it anyways. Now it's my turn and you know what? I'm actually enjoying the fact he could unexpectedly walk in with his friends and get mad at me for this. But, I'll get my mind off him and enjoy the game as much as I can before he gets back.

I'm Ciara (Pronounced kee-a-ra). I'm 19-years-olds, 5'7", 140 pounds, have long straight hair, and bright emerald eyes. I wear boys clothes and people always mistaken me for a guy. I usually keep my hair hidden under my beanie, which usually does the trick for why I get mistaken for a boy.

Anyways, Post is my big brother. He dreams of being a rapper but giving a positive influence out in his music. I tried telling him once that it wouldn't work but he got onto me for it. I usually stay quiet when he goes on about it. Right now, he and his two friends, Bullet and Butch, are out doing something. Not really sure what but I guess it doesn't matter.

A few hours later, Post and his friends rush into the door looking extremely scared. _Oh god, don't tell me he did something that involved the cops,_ I thought to myself.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask.

"You know Mac Daddy, right?" Post asks frantically.

"Yeah? What about him?"

"Well, we kind of went to his house and some things happened."

"What _things_ happened there Post?" He explained everything to me including that they stole that flute from his weird statue.

"You did what?" I shouted after he was finished.

"We didn't mean to hurt him! It was all an accident!"

"Oh my god, what if he dies?"

"Don't say that, Ciara!"

"What if, Post? What if?"

"I don't know!"

"My god, you make me sick." I grab the flute he took and ran out the front door.

"Ciara! Where are you going?" Like I was going to tell him that? Obviously, I'm going to find Mac Daddy and return it to him. Hopefully, he won't press charges against us. That's only if I'm lucky though.

I ran through the park to take a short cut but tripped on something. I got on my hands and knees and looked up to see a really short guy wearing a lot of green. He had a cane with him, his face looked kind of strange, and his hair was long and red.

"Excuse me young lad but I believe you have something of mine," the man spoke with a strong Irish accent. I didn't realize until he was looking down at my hand with the flute in it that he was referring to it.

"It's not yours. This belongs to someone else." Obviously, since this is made of gold, the guy just wants it to pawn it or something.

"Oh? A dark man about your height? Maybe taller?"

"Maybe, maybe not. There are lots of men taller than me."

"Is he possibly famous?" Okay, maybe we're talking about the same man.

"Most likely."

"Well then, lad, you have been mistaken. That flute was mine but he took it from me."

"Oh yeah right!" Before I knew what else happened, the man raised his cane. I thought he was going to use it to stab me or beat me with it, but I was wrong. A green light shot out of it and almost hit me in the face. Instead, it hit my beanie, making my hair fall over my shoulders and back. I can't believe this guy was trying to kill me! He put the cane to my forehead and pressed it a little roughly against my skull.

"Give me the flute or I'll crush you like a worm!" I threw the flute at him which he caught without any trouble. I got back on my knees and began sobbing onto the ground.

"Mister, I'm so sorry for what my brother and his friends did! Please don't kill me! I can't help what they do!" At first, I thought he was going to walk off or kill me anyways. Instead, he asked in an almost sympathetic tone, "Can you show me your face, lass?" I looked up at him with tears still leaking out of my eyes. He stared at me for a few minutes before looking straight into my eyes.

"Your eyes have the most beautiful green color to them. I've never seen such an eye color in all me years."

"Th-Thank you?" I was slightly confused but accepted the compliment. No one ever said anything about me was beautiful before.

"What's your name, lass?"

"Ciara."

"What a pretty name. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Not really."

"That's odd. Beautiful name, beautiful woman. People these days must be blind."

"You think I'm beautiful?" This isn't just loaded flattery is it?

"Heavens yes! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I look like a boy most of the time."

"That is true but I think I like this look. What is it called?"

"Tomboy. Some think it's cross dressing."

"Maybe so, but you look really lovely in men's clothes."

"Thank you. No one's ever told me that." I was strangely feeling a lot less comfortable around him. Maybe because he doesn't have a deadly, wooden cane pointed at my temple.

"Again, people must be blind these days." I giggled a little bit at this.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, are you hungry?"

"A little. Why?"

"I know a really good place around here that serves mean bugers."

"What is a 'burger?'"

"You've never had a burger before?"

"I've been in a stone-like state for years. Plus, I'm not accustumed to this time." Obviously. Besides that, he seems very inhuman. Not by his height but everything he's done and ends up saying.

"What are you?"

"Why, I'm a leprechaun. Can't you tell?"

"I didn't think leprechauns existed."

"Well, we do. Well, you can say I do. All me other brothers and sisters went back home."

"Why did you stay?" We heard a weird grumbling coming from him.

"I'll tell you all you need to know once we have this burger thing." A strange man indeed. My stomach growled as well when I thought about a good burger. I guess we don't have to talk right now.

"Okay, it's a date." We leave the park to go to get some food while learning about each other. Something tells me I'm really going to like this.

* * *

**ATTENTION:** If you haven't read the summery of this story, then I'll tell you what's going on. As of now, I am discontinuing one-shots and one-shot requests. I really wish to concentrate more on my stories and get them finished. Please do not be disappointed by this. If you have any complaints just message me.


End file.
